She is Her
by sweetblackpearl
Summary: Joanna yang pindah dari Indonesia kini tinggal di Jepang, dan bersekolah di SMA Beika, tempat Shinichi, Ran, Heiji, Kazuha, dan Sonoko. Sifatnya yang pemalu dan pendiam tiba-tiba bisa berubah menjadi berkebalikan 180 derajat, dan sosok yang berubah itu ternyata cukup familiar khususnya di mata Shinichi. Pertemuan yang tidak disengaja yang berusaha mengembalikan masa lalu.
1. Chapter 1

**Halo guys, apa kabar? Aku kembali lagi, tapi dengan cerita yang baru, setelah sebelumnya aku aktif bikin 'Complicated Life' (yang belom baca cek aja ya di author's stories hehe) akhirnya aku bikin dulu fanfic yang kedua, yah aku sih lagi pengen bikin genre yang baru aja sih, biar beda, tapi tetap aku usahakan yang fanfic pertama aku dilanjutin hehe, selamat membaca ya, comment, kritik dan saran apapun kuterima dan follow! Hehe**

 **Disclaimer : Karakter berasal dari Detective Conan namun latar belakang dan plot cerita dibuat sendiri oleh author.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Biru… tua pekat.._

 _Tidak ada udara, hanya ada air_

 _Sekelilingku semuanya terasa gelap, bagaikan birunya lautan_

 _Tidak, bahkan seperti samudra…_

 _Aku menemukan diriku berada di tengah samudra, tenggelam di dalamnya_

 _Tubuhku tak bisa kugunakan untuk berenang dan naik ke atas permukaan_

 _Aku hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku, di tengah seperti ini, aku bisa apa, kecuali pasrah_

 _Pasrah untuk menunggu kematian yang akan datang padaku…_

 _Nafasku yang sudah tercekat karena sudah ditutup air, perlahan mataku sudah ingin menutup_

 _Apa aku akan mati sekarang…_

 _Namun tiba-tiba… aku melihat ada yang berenang mendekatiku_

 _Dengan baju putih, seperti seorang dewi yang menjemputku_

 _Apakah itu…. Dewi kematian…_

.

.

.

Joan turun dari bis. Ia kini sampai di depan sekolah barunya, SMA Beika. Ia kini duduk di kelas 2 SMA. Seragam yang dipakainya adalah kemeja putih dan rok sepaha, sesuai dengan musimnya sekarang, musim panas. Ia berjalan dengan langkah pelan, mengangkat kepalanya, tidak, ia menunduk lagi. Dirinya merasa takut. Ia takut dengan lingkungan di sekitarnya. Ya bisa dibilang dia adalah pendiam, dan pemurung.

Ia berjalan menuju koridor, di mana banyak anak-anak murid seumurannya berlarian ke sana kemari. Joan semakin berusaha menundukkan kepalanya. Ia merasakan tangannya yang meremas pegangan tasnya begitu basah. Di depan banyak orang baru seperti ini, bagaimana bisa menegakkan punggungnya… Ia sangat takut. Apakah dirinya bisa beradaptasi di sekolah ini? Ia merasa semua orang yang di koridor menjadi memandanginya. Ia cepat-cepat ingin sampai ke ruangan tujuannya, yaitu ruang guru.

.

"Hei, Ran-chan!" seru Sonoko yang datang dari pintu kelasnya. Ran kini sedang duduk bersama Shinichi, Heiji dan Kazuha. Mereka duduk membentuk lingkaran untuk saling berbicara sebelum bel masuk berbunyi.

"Pagi, Sonoko!" sapa Ran ramah, "Ada apa?"

"Kudengar di kelasmu ini nanti ada anak baru loh!" ujar Sonoko memberitahu.

Yang lain mendengarnya cukup terkejut, "Benarkah?" ujar Kazuha memastikan.

"Iya, aku yakin, soalnya, tadi aku mendengar desas desus, dan aku mengintip ruang guru, dan anak murid itu sedang berbicara dengan Takagi-sensei, wali kelas kalian…" ujarnya menjelaskan.

"Hah? Kau yakin dia anak baru? Siapa tahu dia cuma ingin ketemu guru saja…" ujar Heiji tidak percaya, apalagi pada Sonoko yang dikenal punya mulut besar.

"Hei, aku itu hafal dengan semua murid di sekolah kita ini, jadi kalau ada anak baru ya, aku tahu…" ujar Sonoko, "Lagipula…"

"Lagipula apa?" tanya Shinichi.

"Mukanya tidak seperti kita, orang Jepang pada umumnya…" ujar Sonoko, dan membuat yang lain bertanya-tanya, dan akhirnya bel berbunyi. Sonoko pun yang belum selesai berbicara, hanya cemberut dan melambaikan tangannya karena ia harus ke kelasnya sendiri (kasian Sonoko sendirian hahaha)

Akhirnya murid-murid di kelas Shinichi duduk di bangku, dan Takagi pun masuk ke kelas. Ketua kelas menyampaikan aba-aba untuk memberikan salam.

"Nah, anak-anak, hari ini di kelas kita akan kedatangan murid baru," ujar Takagi.

"Wah, ternyata yang Sonoko katakan benar ya…" bisik Kazuha sambil memajukkan tubuhnya ke arah depannya, yaitu Ran. Ran hanya tersenyum.

Takagi pun mengangguk ke arah pintu, dan murid-murid di kelasnya langsung melirik ke arah pintu. Lalu anak baru itu pun jalan dengan membungkukkan kepala, dan terlihat malu-malu berdiri di depan. Rambutnya yang panjang menutupi mukanya sehingga anak-anak lain bingung melihatnya.

"Kenalkan dirimu," ujar Takagi mempersilahkan. Gadis itu menghela napas, dan mengangkat kepalanya, ia berusaha memandang mereka-mereka yang kini perhatiannya sedang tertuju padanya.

"Pagi… namaku Joanna Felicia," ujar Joan dengan gugup dan terbata-bata.

Sebagian besar murid terkaget dengan pandangannya sekarang. Anak baru di kelas mereka ini terlihat seperti orang asing. Ya terdengar jelas pula dari namanya, itu bukan nama orang Jepang. Dan fisiknya, rambut gadis itu panjang dan hitam, namun sedikit ikal. Kulitnya seperti lebih kecoklatan, memberi kesan eksotis, matanya besar dan bulat, tapi bukan seperti orang Jepang (yang imut-imut itu). Sehingga ia cukup terlihat berbeda.

"Ehm, lanjutkan Joanna-san…" ujar Takagi.

"Eh?" Joan mengangkat alisnya, ia bingung harus bicara apa lagi, dan ia berpikir "Hmm… aku berasal dari Indonesia. Jadi aku tidak terlalu lancar berbicara bahasa Jepang, jadi… mohon bimbingannya…"

Murid-murid hanya bertepuk tangan, dan Joan dipersilahkan untuk duduk di bangkunya, yang berada di belakang. Dan ia menemukan bahwa ia duduk bersebelahan dengan laki-laki yang cukup tampan dengan rambut antenna. Lelaki itu hanya bersandar dengan santai sambil melihat ke luar melalui kaca jendela, seakan tidak peduli kehadirannya. Joan hanya diam dan tidak menyapa teman-teman di sekitarnya, walaupun ia tahu dirinya sedang dibicarakan oleh teman di kelasnya.

' _Ah, pasti karena aku terlihat berbeda dari mereka…'_ ujar Joan dalam hati. Tapi tetap saja ia merasakan tubuhnya gemetar. Ia tidak suka jadi pusat perhatian. Ia berusaha cuek, dan mengambil bukunya, lalu menatap papan tulis.

Pelajaran pertama Joan di sekolah barunya adalah matematika. Untungnya bukan bahasa Jepang, karena ia tidak begitu ahli. Matematika, Joan cukup memiliki otak yang encer sehingga bisa mencerna semua karena angka-angkanya ditulis di papan tulis. Jadi walaupun ia tidak terlalu mengerti semua perkataannya, namun ia tidak terlalu tersesat.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Murid-murid berdiri dan berhamburan sana sini. Ada yang ke toilet, ke kelas sebelah, ke kantin, namun kali ini, sebagian besar mendatangi Joan untuk berkenalan.

"Halo, namaku Yuka," Joan memberi salam perkenalan pada salah satu teman sekelasnya.

"Aku Takuya,"

"Aku Hitomi,"

"Aku Megumi,"

Semua orang secara bergantian menyalami Joan, yang bagi mereka seperti domba hitam di antara domba putih. Seperti unik sendiri.

Ran, Kazuha, dan Heiji mendatangi Joan. Mereka pun juga ikut berkenalan.

"Namaku Ran Mouri, panggil saja aku Ran," sapa Ran dengan ramah. Joan hanya tersenyum.

"Aku Kazuha Toyama, kau bisa memanggilku Kazuha," sapa Kazuha dengan ceria. Joan terkagum dengan dua perempuan itu. Mereka terlihat cantik sekali, diantara teman-teman yang lainnya.

Kemudian pria berkulit gelap itu menyapa, "Oi, aku Heiji Hattori,"

Joan mengangguk.

Shinichi muncul dari belakang ketiga orang itu. Joan melihatnya, ' _Loh, dia kan si sombong yang duduk di sebelahku tadi…_ '. Shinichi menatap gadis itu, mengancungkan tangannya lalu memberi salam,

"Shinichi Kudo," laki-laki yang tadi ia lihat begitu sombongnya, kini mengeluarkan senyumnya, walaupun terlihat tipis.

 _NYUT_. Joan yang melihatnya lalu merasakan tiba-tiba dadanya sakit.

' _Huh? Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa dadaku tiba-tiba terasa ngilu…_ ' ujarnya dalam hati. Rasa sakit yang sekilas itu pun menghilang, ia pun menarik napas, dan tersenyum kaku.

"Wah…" ujar Ran terpana, "Dilihat dari sudut manapun, kau itu tetap cantik ya… aku tadi kagum loh melihatmu pertama kali…"

Joan tersipu malu, "Ah, tidak juga… kalian berdua…" ia mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk menunjuk Ran dan Kazuha, "juga cantik…"

Ran hanya tertawa, Kazuha menggelengkan kepala, "Ya ampun, kau ini pemalu sekali ya, aku hampir tidak mendengar suaramu…"

Joan tersentak karena perkataan Kazuha, mendadak sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, "Ah, ehm… maafkan aku…"

"Hei hei… Kazuha… jangan seperti itu, kau hanya akan membuatnya ketakutan…" tegur Heiji yang terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi Joan yang seperti ketakutan. Kazuha mengangkat alisnya.

"Wah, benarkah? Maaf… aku tidak bermaksud kok seperti itu..." Kazuha meminta maaf secara gelagapan ke Joan, lalu menggosok belakang lehernya, "Habisnya kau terlihat kaku sekali sih, aku jadi bingung…."

"Jangan takut pada kami, Joanna-chan, kami mendekatimu karena kami ingin berteman denganmu kok…" Ran menepuk pundak Joan berusaha meyakinkan kalau mereka berempat tidak mengintimidasi anak baru. Joan hanya mengangguk pelan, sejujurnya ia melihat keempat orang di depannya seperti geng keren. Yang para perempuan cantik-cantik, yang laki-laki ganteng, ehm… khususnya yang namanya Shinichi itu. Tapi baginya, perkumpulan geng orang berpenampilan bagus itu biasanya geng yang suka membully yang culun-culun dan pendiam, sama seperti dia. Tapi melihat Ran, ia seperti gadis yang baik-baik dan kalem, ia rasa tidak akan masalah.

Lalu tiba-tiba dari arah luar, Sonoko berlari mendatangi Joan.

"Halo!" sapanya girang pada Joan. Joan langsung tersentak karena tiba-tiba ada lagi yang mendatanginya, kali ini ia terlihat lebih supel dan ceria.

"Namaku Sonoko Suzuki, panggil aku Sonoko saja!" jabat Sonoko pada Joan. Joan membalas dengan memperkenalkan dirinya, "Joanna Felicia," ucapnya dengan gugup.

"Wah, namamu bagus ya, kau berasal dari mana?" tanya Sonoko bersemangat.

"Indonesia," jawab Joan singkat.

"Indonesia?" Sonoko mengernyitkan alisnya, "Oh, Bali, Bali! Aku tahu, aku pernah berlibur ke sana, kau dulu tinggal di Bali?"

Joan menggeleng, "Bukan, aku di Tangerang…" Sonoko hanya membuka mulut bentuk 'O' sambil mengangguk, namun ia sendiri tidak tahu jadi ia tidak melanjutkan lagi bertanya tentang asal usulnya. (anak Tangerang mana suaranyaaaa )

"Tapi, bahasa Jepangmu lancar juga ya…" ujar Heiji sedikit terkagum.

"Ah," ujar Joana, "Aku… sebelum pindah ke Jepang, belajar dulu bahasa Jepang selama dua bulan…"

"Wah… dua bulan? Cepat sekali ya… aku saja tidak bisa belajar bahasa Inggris secepat itu," ujar Kazuha terganga kagum.

"Itu sih karena kau bodoh!" ejek Heiji sambil tertawa.

"Diam kau bodoh!" seru Kazuha sedikit ngamuk, yang lain hanya tertawa saja.

"Hei, kalian tidak lapar? Ayo kita makan, perutku sudah keroncongan nih…" keluh Heiji.

"Iya ih cerewet! Ayo kita makan," ujar Kazuha menggerutu, lalu melihat ke arah Joan, "Joan-chan, makan bersama kita yuk!"

"Oh, iya…" jawab Joan pelan. Akhirnya karena mereka membawa bekal sendiri-sendiri, mereka makan di kelas, dengan saling bercanda, mengobrol. Sonoko suka melontarkan candaan konyol, yang langsung dibalas oleh Heiji, dan kadang Kazuha. Ran tertawa saja sambil menimpali, kadang berbicara pelan pada Shinichi dengan serius.

Joan hanya mengikuti dan tertawa kecil, sementara itu ia melirik ke arah depannya, yaitu Shinichi dan Ran. Sedari tadi, ia melihat kedua orang itu seperti punya pembahasan sendiri. Shinichi yang cuman berbicara pada Heiji dan Ran hanya diam saja, memakan makanannya, kadang tertawa, tapi tidak sering.

Sebenarnya ia bingung, saat ia merasa dadanya sakit, apa hanya karena kebetulan ngilu atau karena saat melihat Shinichi itu. Ia memandang lama laki-laki itu. Ya memang ketampanannya tidak diragukan lagi sih, ia tidak bisa mengingkari.

Shinichi yang sadar dirinya sedang dilihati pun menengok ke arah depannya, dan mendapati Joan sedang menatapnya lekat. Joan pun tersentak dan langsung memalingkan muka.

' _Duh bodoh-bodoh, kenapa aku malah menatapnya lama tadi…'_ ujar Joan dalam hati dan mengutuk-ngutukinya.

Akhirnya tanpa terasa hari pertama sekolah Joan berakhir cepat. Dari hari pertama ini, Joan mendapati bahwa sekolah di Jepang cukup berat, walaupun Joan sendiri merupakan anak yang pintar. Untuk teman-teman di kelasnya, ia sudah dekat dengan Ran dan lain-lain. Buktinya, kini ia, Ran, Shinichi sedang jalan bertiga ke rumah mereka karena ternyata searah. Heiji dan Kazuha berada di arah yang berbeda, Sonoko pulang naik mobil.

Joan berjalan dengan Ran di sampingnya, dan Shinichi di samping Ran. Ia merasa awkward dengan keadaan ini, karena seperti nyamuk untuk orang yang kasmaran. Joan melihatnya seperti itu, karena tatapan Ran pada Shinichi seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Ia jadi tidak enak hati sendiri, ia menyesal memberitahu alamat rumahnya.

"Joan-chan, sebenarnya kau pindah ke Jepang karena apa?" tanya Ran penasaran.

"Hmm… ayahku adalah orang Jepang dan dia sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, jadinya ibuku dan aku ikut ke sini…" jelas Joan.

"Eh? Ayahmu orang Jepang?" tanya Ran sedikit kaget.

"Ehm, ia ayah angkatku…." ujar Joan membetulkan.

Ran bertanya karena bingung, "Ayah angkat?"

"Iya…ayah kandungku… sudah meninggal…"

Ran langsung merasa bersalah bertanya tentang keluarga Joan, "Eh, maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu sedih…"

Joan langsung panik, "Eh, tidak apa-apa kok Ran-chan…"

Sementara Shinichi sedari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan, walaupun di dalam pikirannya ia seperti memikirkan tentang apa yang dikatakan Joan tadi.

' _Oh… ayahnya sudah meninggal…'_ ujarnya dalam hati. Mereka pun akhirnya sampai ke rumah masing-masing, dan saling berpamitan.

Joan pun sampai ke rumahnya. Yah, rumahnya terbilang cukup besar. Gaya arsiteknya juga seperti modern, dengan nuansa bambu-bambu. Warna temboknya berwarna abu-abu, kesan alam nya terasa.

Joan pun masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ia membuka pintu, dan mendapati seorang wanita berkulit kecoklatan seperti Joan, rambut keriting yang dikuncir satu, memakai celemeknya. Kini ia sedang menyiapkan masakan untuk makan malam. Wanita itu menyadari kehadiran Joan pun membalikkan badan.

"Udah pulang?" tanya wanita itu menggunakan bahasa Indonesia.

Joan hanya mengangguk pelan, lalu menaruh tasnya di meja pinggir. Ia mendatanginya yang sedang berada di dapur. Ia melihat ada sekitar lima sayur yang dibuat oleh wanita itu

"Kenapa masaknya banyak banget ma? Kita kan hanya berdua di sini," tanya Joan bingung.

"Ayahmu hari ini pulang dari Okinawa, jadi mama sengaja masak lebih banyak…" ujar mamanya Joan sambil mengaduk sayur di panci.

"Oh…" ujar Joan, "Kalau gitu, aku naik ke atas dulu ya…" Joan pun berjalan ke tangga untuk naik ke atas.

"Kalau sudah jam lima, kamu turun ya nak, kata ayahmu, dia pulang jam segitu…" teriak ibunya dari dapur. Joan hanya berjalan dan masuk ke kamarnya.

Ia membuka satu kancing kemeja paling atas. Malas mengganti baju, ia langsung melemparkan tubuhnya telentang ke tempat tidur.

Haft. Napas dikeluarkan dari mulut Joan seakan seperti sebuah reaksi akhir dari hari yang dialaminya kini. Di sini ia menjadi seorang yang begitu pendiam, pemalu dan susah berinteraksi dengan teman sekelasnya. Untunglah Ran dan teman-temannya datang dan mengajaknya berbicara bahkan makan dan pulang bersama. Ia senang akhirnya ia bisa mendapat kawan baru. Namun satu yang ia tidak akan lupa. Salah satu dari mereka, Shinichi Kudo.

Laki-laki itu seperti tidak terlalu banyak bercanda, dibandingkan dengan yang lainnya. Namun saat kedua mata mereka bertemu, Joan langsung merasakan aliran darahnya seperti naik ke ubun-ubun. Ia takut dengan orang itu. Seperti… orang itu seperti memperingatkan dirinya untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengannya. Entahlah, dia merasa bahwa si Shinichi itu juga tidak suka dengannya karena Joan itu seperti orang aneh mungkin di matanya.

Joan merapat-rapatkan matanya dalam-dalam, berusaha menenangkan pikirannya. Namun yang terjadi adalah ia malah tertidur.

.

" _Aku rindu dengan tatapan itu. Mata biru yang dalam seperti menggali hatimu ke dalam dan sedalam-dalamnya, sampai semuanya terasa gelap. Mata itu… bisakah menjadi lebih lembut lagi?Kalau bisa, maka aku akan langsung menjadi insan yang paling bahagia di dunia ini. Untukmu sendiri, mempertemukanku dengannya kembali adalah takdir, namun mendekatkanku padanya kembali adalah pertolonganmu..." sang dewi pun tersenyum dengan arti yang sulit dijelaskan, "Ini semua berkatmu, terima kasih…"_

 _._

Joan tersentak, lebih tepatnya terbangun dengan rasa kaget. Ia memandangi sekitarnya, dan tersadar bahwa dirinya sudah tidur lama, karena jam dinding di kamarnya menunjukkan sudah setengah lima.

"Ya ampun, aku sudah tidur dua jam…" gumamnya sambil membangkitkan dirinya dari tidur. Namun ia merasa seperti ada sesuatu. Mimpinya tadi terasa aneh. Ia tidak terlalu ingat apa yang ia impikan, namun mimpi itu terasa aneh, tapi mengapa begitu nyata.

Akhirnya Joan membersihkan dirinya, mandi, lalu turun ke ruang makan. Di sana, ibunya sedang mengobrol dengan lelaki-lelaki paruh baya, dan dia adalah ayah angkat Joan.

"Halo, Joan," sapa ayahnya dengan senyum ramah.

Joan hanya membungkukkan badannya, lalu duduk di meja makan. Mereka pun akhirnya makan bersama.

"Bagaimana hari pertama sekolahmu Joan? Apa semuanya berjalan lancar?" tanya ayahnya sambil mengunyah sayuran.

"Iya, semuanya lancar," jawab Joan pelan.

"Baguslah kalau begitu," ujar ayahnya dengan nada sedikit lega, "Kalau teman-temanmu di kelas bagaimana? Apa ada yang sudah dekat denganmu?"

"Iya, sudah ada…" jawab Joan. Ia lalu lanjut mengunyah. Ayahnya pun juga kembali mengunyah, walaupun ia masih ingin bertanya lebih dengan upaya agar anak angkatnya bisa dengan leluasa bercerita mengenai kejadian hari ini. Namun sepertinya sia-sia saja karena tidak berhasil.

Joan menghabiskan makanannya dengan cepat. Ia seperti ingin kabur dari suasana 'kekeluargaan' seperti ini. Ia merasa tidak betah. Akhirnya ia berhasil menghabiskannya duluan dan langsung beranjak dari kursinya.

"Kalau begitu, aku langsung ke atas," Joan membungkukkan badannya, namun tiba-tiba sang ayah menahannya dengan pertanyaan.

"Apa kau sedang sibuk? Kalau tidak, maukah kau mengobrol dengan ayah sebentar?" tanya ayahnya pada Joan. Joan yang terdiam lalu memutar badannya melihat ayah angkatnya itu penuh dengan harapan.

"Aku ada banyak tugas, maaf…" Joan tentu saja berbohong, hari ini tidak ada pemberian tugas sama sekali. Namun ia berusaha menghindari ayah angkatnya itu sebisa mungkin. Ia menunduk lalu kembali naik ke atas.

Ibunya yang melihat sikap anaknya yang terlihat 'ogah-ogahan' itu ingin memanggilnya kembali turun, namun suaminya memegang tangan istrinya langsung dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Beri dia waktu, aku yakin itu tidak mudah," ujar sang suami dengan senyum, walaupun ia sebenarnya cukup sedih dengan sikap Joan tadi.

.

Joan mengambil buku-buku sekolahnya, lalu earphonenya, dan menyalakan lagu dari alat musiknya. Ia pun mencoba tenggelam di dalam pelajaran. Ia membaca per halaman satu per satu, untuk meningkatkan ilmunya, namun tak lama, ia menyerah karena tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Ia malah langsung flashback ke masa lalu, masa di mana ia bertemu dengan ayah angkatnya itu.

 _*Flashback 6 bulan yang lalu*_

 _Joanna yang duduk di meja restoran kini diam terpaku, seperti tidak bergerak. Rahangnya menjadi kaku, tangannya seperti bergetar, matanya tidak berkedip untuk waktu yang lama._

" _Joan," ujar ibunya, "Mama… ingin mengenalkan seseorang sama kamu…" Joan melihat ibunya yang mukanya terlihat lebih cantik daripada biasanya. Muka ibunya berseri-seri, pipinya muncul semburat merah yang tidak bisa disembunyikan karena begiu kelihatan, dan bibirnya yang tidak lelah untuk tersenyum. Dulu Joan tahu bahwa senyum ini hanya bisa dimunculkan oleh ayahnnya. Ayah kandungnya. Namun sekarang, ada orang lain yang bisa memantra ibunya menjadi seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta._

" _Halo," sapa orang itu, "Nama saya Koji Matsumoto. Senang bertemu denganmu,"orang itu berusaha untuk berbicara dengan bahasa Indonesia walaupun lafalnya masih kental sekali seperti orang Jepang. Namun ia tahu orang itu berusaha berbicara hanya untuk mengambil hatinya. Agar Joan menerimanya sebagai…_

" _Ayahmu," ujar ibunya Joan._

 _Joan terbelalak, "Eh?"_

" _Koji akan jadi ayah kamu, Joan," lanjut ibunya, "Kami akan menikah bulan depan…"_

" _Menikah? Bulan depan?" tanya Joan yang tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar._

" _Ini sudah keputusan bersama, dan sepertinya ini jalan yang terbaik…" ujar ibunya yang merangkul lengan Koji dengan erat, untuk meyakinkan bahwa mereka sangat ingin menikah._

" _Apanya yang keputusan bersama?" tanya Joan, "Dan… mama, ini belum setahun sejak kematian papa…"_

" _Joan… kalaupun papamu melihat apa yang terjadi sekarang, ia akan setuju dengan keputusan yang kami buat, karena dia percaya dengan Koji…" ujar ibunya. Koji yang walaupun tidak mengerti pembicaraan kedua wanita di depannya menggunakan bahasa Indonesia, namun mendengar kata 'papa', ia langsung menyambar dan mengatakan pada Joan._

" _Joan, your father is my best friend…" ujar Koji untuk memberitahu. Namun Joan bukannya malah senang dan lega, ia semakin kaget._

" _Then, are you not ashamed? You steal my mother from him!"seruan Joan membuat tamu restoran lainnya langsung menoleh ke arah mereka bertiga._

" _Joan! Jaga bicaramu!" ujar ibunya langsung menegor keras anaknya. Joan merasa sudah tidak kuat lagi, ia merasa muak, mual, dan langsung beranjak lari keluar restoran, tanpa memperdulikan orang dibelakangnya meneriaki namanya._

 _*End of Flashback*_

 _._

Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, setelah kejadian itu, Joan akhirnya pasrah dan menyetujui rencana pernikahan ibunya dan Koji. Tidak ada gunanya juga ia melarang-larang, toh ibunya masih cukup muda. Dan ia sering melihat ibunya yang seperti kesepian, bahkan sering menangis sendirian di dalam kamar karena meninggalnya sang suami.

Joan pun berusaha untuk bersikap biasa dengan Koji, namun ia dari lubuk hatinya masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan. Namun Joan tidak ingin berteriak lagi. Ia hanya diam saja. Ia merasa… mau berbicara seperti apapun kepada ibunya, dia tidak bisa mengerti bagaimana perasaan ibunya, jadi ia hanya bisa menerima.

.

.

Besoknya Joan kembali ke sekolah. Kali ini ia sedikit lebih terlambat dari kemarin. Joan berlari kencang begitu ia keluar dari bis.

Joan pun lari ke kelasnya yang berada di lantai tiga. Karena sekolahnya cukup luas dan besar, baru naik ke lantai dua saja, ia sudah ngos-ngos an, maklum Joan sendiri tidak suka olahraga. Ia pun berusaha dan berlari ke kelasnya, yang sebelumnya di jam menunjukkan satu menit lagi bel berbunyi. Di sekolahnya ini, telat sedetik saja, tetap diberi hukuman. Makanya ia tidak mau.

Akhirnya ia pun sampai di tempat duduknya dengan langkah yang terhuyung. Tanpa disadari, kaki Joan kehilangan keseimbangan dan begitu badannya mau jatuh, tiba-tiba ada tangan yang berusaha menggapai sebelah lengannya.

"Perhatikan langkahmu,"

Begitu Joan yang sudah kecapean menengok ke atas, ia mendapati tatapan tajam Shinichi Kudo kini menghujaninya, dan ia baru sadar kalau Shinichi kini menahan tubuhnya yang hampir mau jatuh.

"Ah—" ujar Joan panik, "Ma…maaf…"

"Bukan minta maaf, tapi harusnya terima kasih…" ujar Shinichi ketus lalu melepaskan tangan Joan dan duduk di kursinya lalu membaca buku novel.

Joan menghela napas, ia merasa sedikit kesal, ' _Kenapa laki-laki itu galak sekali…'_

Akhirnya bel berbunyi. Joan merapikan rambutnya yang seperti singa karena lelarian, lalu mengelap keringatnya dengan sapu tangan. Kalau diingat-ingat, dia tadi sangat memalukan. Lagi-lagi ia mengutuki dirinya, karena perlakuan Shinichi Kudo.

' _Bodoh Joanna, bodoh!_ '

Sama seperti kemarin, Shinichi tidak memperhatikan pelajaran dengan baik, malah asyik sendiri membaca novel, yang kalau Joan lirik sekilas, itu novel karangan Conan Doyle. Oh… jadi Shinichi Kudo suka dengan hal-hal yang berbau pembunuhan atau misteri ya… Joan mengamatinya.

Joan kembali memperhatikan gurunya. Mungkin saja Shinichi memang tidak peduli dengan pelajaran karena ia tidak suka belajar. Memang sih ada di setiap kelas, di sekolah manapun, anak murid yang malas yang kerjaannya cuma main-main sendiri, pikir Joan dalam hati. Mungkin sikapnya yang penuh misterius itu karena hobinya ini ya?

.

.

"Eh, Kudo-kun?" ujar Kazuha yang sedang memoles lip-tint ke bibirnya, "Dia juara satu kok di kelas, bahkan di angkatan kita ini…"

Joan membelalak kaget, "Ehh?"

Joan dan Kazuha kali ini sedang berada di toilet wanita, dan berada di depan cermin. Ya sekarang Joan mungkin masih malu-malu, namun ia tetap mencoba untuk memberanikan diri bertanya-tanya, apalagi tentang Shinichi yang aneh menurutnya, dan orang yang bisa ditanya, hanya Kazuha. Kalau dia tanya Ran, Ran bisa berpikir kalau dirinya suka sama Shinichi, dan kalau tanya Sonoko… hmmm… dilihat dari sikapnya kemarin, Sonoko sepertinya tipe orang yang meledak-ledak dan kadang suka asal bicara, bisa bahaya. Dan Kazuha sepertinya walaupun agak cerewet, ia terlihat lebih nyambung dengan Joan, entah kenapa.

"Kenapa kau kaget seperti itu?" ujar Kazuha menahan tawa, "Kudo-kun selalu mendapatkan nilai A+ di pelajaran apapun, paling rendah itu A-,"

Joan menganga. Apa ada orang yang sepintar itu? Maksudnya, sepintar itu tapi terlihat seperti anak pemalas?

"Eh tapi setahuku ada sih, Kudo-kun pernah mendapatkan nilai C-," ujar Kazuha berusaha mengingat.

"Oh ya?" tanya Joan penasaran. Akhirnya orang yang sombong itu punya kekurangan.

"Ehm… seingatku…" Kazuha menepuk tangannya sekali, "Ah iya, kesenian… dia buruk sekali dalam membuat prakarya, dan bernyanyi…"

Joan langsung menyesal bertanya. Itu sih tidak terlalu penting. Dirinya juga bodoh, dalam hal-hal seperti pelajaran yang biasanya perempuan paling suka atau andalkan, kesenian.

"Kau pasti bingung ya karena Kudo-kun tidak pernah memperhatikan pelajaran?" tanya Kazuha menerka dengan cepat.

"Ehm…" Joan pun mengaku, "Iya, begitulah…"

Kazuha hanya tersenyum geli, "Dari dulu ia seperti itu…"

"Dari dulu?"

"Dari jaman kami masih sekolah dasar," ujar Kazuha, "Dulu, aku dan Shinichi itu satu sekolah, sedangkan Ran, Heiji, dan Sonoko beda karena kami bertemu di saat SMP, jadi aku mengenalnya, karena kami juga adalah teman sepermainan."

Joan terbengong, ia tidak menyangka seorang Kazuha yang terlihat ramah, ceria, dan bersemangat ternyata adalah teman masa kecil Shinichi, yang selalu diam misterius, dan ketus.

"Tapi… kenapa kalian tidak terlihat dekat?" tanya Joan. Kazuha pun langsung diam, dan melebarkan matanya, dan raut mukanya terlihat lebih serius.

' _Oh my, kenapa aku kepo sekali tentang mereka?'_ dalam hati Joan sangat panik karena sepertinya dia tadi membuat kesalahan, akhirnya dia buru-buru minta maaf…

"Eh, maaf, aku terlalu banyak bertanya…" ujar Joan dengan suara terbata-bata. Kazuha pun tersenyum dan menggeleng-geleng.

"Tidak apa-apa, Joan-chan, hanya saja…" ujar Kazuha, "Hanya saja, sifat kami berdua tidak terlalu cocok, seperti waktu pubertas yang membuat jarak dari pertemanan kami, tapi sekarang kami bisa satu kelompok walaupun jarang berbicara satu sama lain,"

"Oh…" kali ini Joan benar-benar menyesali pertanyaannya.

"Untuk cerita itu, jangan katakan pada Ran, Heiji, dan Sonoko apalagi…" ujar Kazuha sambil mengancungkan telunjuknya di depan bibirnya, "Mereka tidak tahu dulu aku dan Shinichi adalah teman dekat… rasanya tidak enak saja kalau mereka tahu…"

Joan mengangguk cepat, "Ah… iya…"

Kazuha menyimpan lip tintnya dan menaruh di dompet kecil, "Ayo kita ke kelas, yang lain pasti bingung karena kita tidak balik-balik,"

Akhirnya mereka pun kembali ke kelas bersama, walaupun meninggalkan Joan dengan penuh pertanyaan. Kalau memang sifatnya berubah, memangnya dulu seorang Shinichi itu seperti apa. Ia sedikit penasaran. Namun Joan menggelengkan kepala berusaha untuk tidak mencampuri urusan orang lain.

.

.

Jam dua siang, mereka pun pulang ke rumah masing-masing, Joan pulang bersama dengan Ran dan Shinichi lagi. Kali ini Ran hanya mengajak bicara Shinichi, dan Joan melihat bahwa kedua insan seperti memang seperti ada sesuatu. Namun ia mencoba tidak terlalu peduli dan jalan mengikuti saja.

Joan pun pulang ke rumah, dan ibunya kini sedang membaca majalah. Joan melihat ibunya sekilas, lalu masuk ke kamarnya tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa.

Ia hanya membaca buku Sains dan Teknologi. Joan dibilang merupakan anak yang cukup jenius. Ia suka dengan menambah ilmu pengetahuan, jadi hidupnya bisa dibilang cukup membosankan, tapi Joan hanya merasa dengan ia membaca, ia bisa keluar dari perkumpulan orang-orang.

.

.

Joan, ibunya, dan Koji, ayah angkatnya makan bersama lagi. Kali ini Joan tetap berusaha untuk makan cepat-cepat. Namun, di sela makan, Koji selalu mengajaknya bicara.

"Apa kau ada rencana pergi akhir minggu ini, Joan?" tanya Koji.

"Tidak ada," jawab Joan singkat.

"Kalau begitu kau mau jalan-jalan bertiga mengelilingi daerah sini? Banyak tempat yang menarik," ajak Koji antusias.

"Maaf, aku ingin belajar saja di rumah,"

"Oh my… Joan, akhir minggu kan kau tidak harus belajar, luangkan waktumu untuk bermain lah sekali-kali…" ujar ibunya membujuk.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak…"

Koji berusaha memasang wajah senyum, "Aku mengerti, kalau begitu…" Koji merogoh sesuatu dan mengambil beberapa lembar uang, lalu mengacungkannya kepada Joan.

"Ini untuk uang sakumu, terimalah," ujar Koji. Joan menghentikan makannya, ia menatap uang itu, lalu kembali makan.

"Tidak usah, aku masih ada uang," ujar Joan singkat.

"Terimalah ini… ini hanya sedikit—"

"Aku sudah katakan, kalau aku tidak mau, ya aku tidak mau!" tiba-tiba amarah Joan bangkit, dan membentak Koji secara kasar. Koji pun tersentak dan kaget melihatnya

Ibunya melebarkan matanya, syok dan marah, "JOAN!"

Joan pun mengatupkan mulutnya keras, ia menaruh sumpit dan sendoknya asal, lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ia membungkukkan badan memberi salam dan berjalan ke kamarnya. Ibunya yang tidak tahan lagi akhirnya pun mendatangi Joan yang tadi bersikap tidak sopan pada suaminya.

Ibunya membantingkan pintunya, lalu menemukan Joan sedang membaca buku, dan dengan paksa ibunya menarik bukunya lalu melemparkannya. Joan pun langsung kaget, dan diam.

"Gak bisa ya kamu jaga sikap kamu bener-bener, kamu tadi keterlaluan tau!" bentak ibunya.

Joan mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, ia menatap ibunya, "Aku… tidak ingin menerima apapun darinya, aku jijik..."

"Jijik?" tanya ibunya, "Joan, dia sekarang adalah ayahmu!"

"Dia bukan ayahku!" kali ini Joan semakin meninggikan nada bicaranya.

"Apa?" ujar ibunya sembari tak suka.

"Dia tidak pantas menggantikan papa, aku muak dengan sikapnya yang sok baik kepada kita, tidak, bahkan rasanya ingin muntah…" ujar Joan sambil menatap ibunya penuh kehorroran.

"Joan, bisa-bisanya kamu…"

"Mama, apa kamu berutang dengannya? Sehingga kau harus menikahinya?" tanya Joan.

"Maksudmu?"

"Dia punya maksud jahat kan pada kita? Apa jangan-jangan ibu terpaksa menikah dengannya karena dia sudah membuat ibunya menjadi wanita murahan?"

Ibunya kini tidak bisa menahan dirinya. Wanita murahan. Ibunya mendekati Joan dan menampar keras pipi putrinya. Seketika Joan terdiam dan syok atas tindakan ibunya. Selama hidupnya ia tidak pernah sama sekali dipukul oleh ibunya.

"Kurang ajar kamu ya! Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan mamamu wanita murahan?!" bentak ibunya, namun kali ini raut mukanya yang marah yang bercampur sedih, "Ayahmu… hanya ingin supaya kamu bisa nyaman dengannya, tidak usah sampai bersikap seperti tidak punya etika seperti itu!"

Joan hanya diam saja, tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Kau harus minta maaf padanya, kau…" ibunya menelan ludah, tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, dan keluar sambil membanting pintu kamar putrinya dengan kasar.

.

Joan masuk ke dalam kamar mandinya. Ia memandang mukanya di cermin. Tamparan pipi kanan dari ibunya masih membekas merah di pipinya. Ia seperti diam menatap dirinya. Ia ingin tertawa, ia merasa seperti sangat menyedihkan, dan seperti orang jahat.

' _Kau tidak perlu berbuat sejauh itu pada ibumu'_

Joan pun diam. Ia merasa ada seseorang yang mengajaknya bicara. Ia menatap cermin, wajahnya yang kaget mendadak berubah ekspresi menjadi ekspresi lain menatapnya tajam.

' _Dia punya suatu kebahagiaan sendiri yang harusnya tidak boleh kau rusak'_ sosok itu, di dalam cermin berkata padanya.

Joan membelalakan matanya. Apa ini? Apa dia sedang halusinasi? Kenapa ia melihat bayangan dirinya yang berbicara sendiri?

' _Kau akan menyesal kalau kau sudah membuat orang menjadi sedih…'_ sosok itu, bayangannya itu pun tersenyum kepada Joan. Joan pun perlahan mulai merasa kepala pusing, tidak, bahkan sangat sakit. Ia memegang kepalanya, begitu sakit, tapi ia tidak bisa teriak.

Akhitnya ia pun jatuh terduduk, sambil memegang kepalanya. Baru kali ini, sejak kejadian _itu_ , kepalanya seperti ditusuk pisau berkali-kali, nafasnya mulai tersengal-sengal.

"Arghh…. Sa… sa…" namun akhirnya tubuhnya pun terjatuh. Matanya pun yang awalnya terasa putar-putar mulai terlihat gelap. Ia pun pingsan.

.

.

Shinichi melihat ke arah akuarium nya, yang tersenyum pahit. Ia seperti mengingat sesuatu masa lalunya. Seperti mengingatkan pada seseorang. Ia menghela napas, lalu meninggalkan akuarium untuk masuk ke tetapi, tiba-tiba ada bel rumahnya berbunyi.

Shinichi melirik jam dinding di rumahnya, sudah jam setengah delapan malam."Siapa yang malam-malam begini datang ke rumah? Ran?" gumamnya bingung.

Akhirnya Shinichi pun jalan ke pintu rumahnya, saat ia membuka, ia mendapati, ada sosok dikenalnya namun bukan Ran yang jadi tamu di rumahnya. Sosok yang ia lihat selalu terlihat selalu malu dan suka terlihat bingung namun sekarang sudah sepertinya berbeda.

"Loh… kau…" ujar Shinichi kaget, "Joan-san, ngapain kau malam-malam ke sini?" Joan yang kini menatap Shinichi, tidak terlihat gugup, namun sangat tenang dan tatapannya yang dalam.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Shinichi," ujar Joan dengan suara yang tenang.

Shinichi membelalakan matanya, lama tidak berjumpa? Padahal dia baru ketemu hari ini? Dan… bagaimana gadis ini tahu alamat rumahnya, bahkan dia tidak pernah memberitahu.

"Hah? Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?" ujar Shinichi bingung, "Dan untuk apa kau malam-malam ke sini, kau tahu kan ini jam berapa…"

"Kau mengusirku?" tanya Joan dengan santai.

"Aku tidak mengusir," ujar Shinichi, "Tapi sepertinya kau tidak ada yang ingin katakan padaku, jadi pulang saja,"

"Kau ini… masih saja bersikap kejam ya…" ujar Joan dengan tersenyum, "You are too stupid to be a cruel person, Shinichi…"

Shinichi melebarkan matanya. Ia terkaget. Mendadak seperti dadanya ingin melompat karena kaget. Kata-kata itu… bukannya…

' _Wah, kau masih saja ya bersikap kejam…" ujar gadis berambut pendek coklat kemerahan itu sambil tersenyum, "Kau tahu, bagiku, you are too stupid to be a cruel person…'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gimana? Maaf ya kalau ditemukan typo, kubutuh komen kalian, yuk, review di bawah iniii heheh**


	2. Chapter 2

**HALO! Heheh, aku kembali lagi dengan chapter 2, akhirnya aku update lagi hiks, aku bales review kalian ya!**

 **Guest : Hayo udah muncul lom Ai nya? Hehe, coba baca seksama lagi hehe, dan tahu ini tentang apa.**

 **Akevover31 : Author udah lanjut nih! Baca ya! Thor-nim bukan Joanna dan thor tidak mengandaikan dirinya sebagai Joanna hehehe**

 **Putri Bella : Hallo Putri! Hmm… sebenarnya aku sempat kepikiran dengan nama asli Indonesia. Banyak nama yang bagus, tapi, pas aku pertama kali bikin ini, nama yang muncul di otak aku tuh 'Joanna', jadi ya… aku pake nama itu. Hehe…**

 **Oke deh, selamat membaca ya! Trus kasih kritik dan saran sebanyak-banyaknya, aku terima hehe, don't be to follow pastinya! Sori kalo banyak typo hehe.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Karakter berasal dari Detective Conan namun latar belakang dan plot cerita dibuat sendiri oleh author.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Karena sakitnya yang begitu hebat, Joan pun yang tadinya berusaha menahan badannya dengan bertumpu pada wastafel, namun gagal. Ia terjatuh di lantai, dan tak sadarkan diri. Tangannya awalnya gemetar, menjadi diam tak berdaya, lalu tak lama, tangan itu bergerak, dan menopang tubuhnya untuk berdiri.

Ia berdiri kembali di depan cerminnya kembali, namun dengan ekspresi yang lebih tenang. Ia melihat keadaan rambutnya, dan menyisir rambutnya pelan dengan tangannya.

"Apa dia tidak bisa merawat rambutnya dengan baik ya?" ujarnya heran, "Rambut model seperti ini kan harus pake conditioner…" lalu mengecek mukanya.

"Wah, tapi gadis ini mukanya memang beda ya…" ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Ia pun keluar kamar mandi, dan mencari lemari pakaiannya. Lalu menggantinya dengan kaos biru lengan pendek dan celana jeans pendek. Ia pun keluar diam-diam, dari rumahnya, dan pergi menuju tujuan utamanya.

Karena rumahnya yang tidak jauh, ia pun sampai setelah sepuluh menit kemudian.

TING TONG!

Penghuni rumah pun akhirnya membukakan pintu rumahnya, dan terlihat seperti takjub.

"Loh… kau…" ujar Shinichi kaget, "Joan-san, ngapain kau malam-malam ke sini?" Joan yang kini menatap Shinichi, tidak terlihat gugup, namun sangat tenang dan tatapannya yang dalam. Tapi di dalam hatinya, ada debaran yang begitu kencang, ketika melihat lelaki tampan ini berdiri di depannya.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Shinichi," ujar Joan dengan suara yang tenang.

Shinichi membelalakan matanya. Joan pun baru ingat, pasti Shinichi merasa ada yang janggal dengan perkataannya tadi. Ah, biarlah ia tidak peduli, ia juga tidak ingin menyembunyikan kok. "Hah? Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?" ujar Shinichi bingung, "Dan untuk apa kau malam-malam ke sini, kau tahu kan ini jam berapa…"

"Kau mengusirku?" tanya Joan dengan santai.

"Aku tidak mengusir," ujar Shinichi, "Tapi sepertinya kau tidak ada yang ingin katakan padaku, jadi pulang saja,"

"Kau ini… masih saja bersikap kejam ya…" ujar Joan dengan tersenyum, "You are too stupid to be a cruel person, Shinichi…"

Shinichi membelalakan matanya, ia seperti menatap dirinya dengan tatapan penuh kehorroran, "Tadi… kau barusan bilang apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku bilang kau kejam padaku…" ujar Joan, "Masa gadis yang datang malam-malam seperti ini kau suruh aku pulang ke rumah, sendirian lagi?" ia tersenyum lalu mengangkat bahu.

Shinichi berkacak pinggang, sepertinya gadis di depannya ini memang benar orang yang aneh. Awalnya, saat ia pertama melihat Joanna Felicia, Joan yang selalu menundukkan kepala dan berbicara dengan suara pelan, seperti anak yang pernah di bully. Lebih tepatnya nerd. Namun karena Ran dan teman yang lainnya berusaha mengajaknya berteman, ia pikir, ya sudah yang penting ia tidak usah dekat-dekat juga dengannya. Mungkin hanya sekedar baik secara formalitas, tapi bukan sikap bersahabat. Shinichi juga mendapati gadis ini sedikit merepotkan dan ceroboh. Tadi pagi, ia menolong Joan yang hampir jatuh karena kecapekan. Tentu saja Shinichi bukan orang yang dermawan, hanya saja, tadi timingnya cukup tepat untuk menangkap lengannya.

Namun sekarang, ia semakin yakin, bahwa Joanna-Joan ini orang yang aneh. Kini di depannya, gadis itu menatap matanya balik seolah tidak ada grogi dan takut, seperti yang ia temui di sekolah. Dan yang paling mengagetkan, kata-katanya itu tadi… seperti mengingatkannya pada seseorang, sama persis.

"Jadi, maumu gimana?" ujar Shinichi bingung, "Kau ingin aku mempersilahkanmu masuk dengan tangan terbuka, sedangkan ini sudah malam-malam, dan aku laki-laki…"

Joan mengangkat alisnya, "Wah, jadi sekarang kamu sedang berpikir mesum ya?"

Shinichi pun menatapnya tajam, "Hah?" ujarnya bingung. Ia menatap kesal gadis di depannya, sudah datang malam-malam, tidak jelas tujuannya mau apa, dan sekarang ia dituduh sembarangan.

"Kau ini mabuk ya?" tanya Shinichi dengan kesal.

Joan tersenyum dan menghela napas, "Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu sampai sekarang apa yang terjadi pada tubuh ini…" lalu gadis itu mengingat 'misi' nya, "Ehm, Shinichi, bolehkah aku berbincang-bincang denganmu?"

"Untuk apa?" tanya Shinichi, "Dan… apa kita sedekat itu sampai kau memanggil nama depanku?"

"Kau tidak suka?" tanya Joan.

"Kenapa aku harus suka?" Shinichi menghela napas, "Sudahlah, lebih baik pulang saja ke rumahku, kalau kau tidak ada keperluan lagi." Shinichi meraih gagang pintunya, dan menutup pintunya cepat, namun Joan lebih cepat sehingga tangannya menyelip ke sela pintu, namun Shinichi yang tidak melihat, tetap menutup, sehingga jari Joan sontak terjepit oleh pintu.

"AH!" pekik Joan. Shinichi pun kaget, ia melihat ke arah teriakan itu, dan melihat Joan sedang meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi jari tangan kirinya.

Shinichi yang mulai gelagapan, menghampiri Joan, "Kau… tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya dengan khawatir.

Joan kini menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam, yang penuh dengan kemarahan, sanggup membuat Shinichi kicep karena bergidik ngeri.

"Hei! Kau lihat ini baik-baik saja?! Kau tadi melempar pintunya ke jariku!" Joan melihat ke arah jarinya, yang sangat merah dan membengkak.

"Ini salahmu sendiri, kenapa kau langsung menyelipkan jarimu!" ujar Shinichi yang tidak terima. Ia berpikir bahwa dirinya tidak salah karena memang gadis itu yang langsung gegabah menahan pintunya.

"Kau tidak dengar ya tadi? Aku kan ingin berbincang denganmu…." ujar Joan dengan kesal, "Haish… bahkan ini bukan tubuhku sendiri…."

"Hah?" Shinichi seperti mendengar perkataan Joan yang aneh.

Joan terdiam, ia merasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan semua. Dan lagi, ia menjadi harus bertanggung jawab, akhirnya ia mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Ya sudah, aku menyerah, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu!" Joan langsung berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Shinichi yang sekarang masih penuh tanda tanya.

"A… apa apaan sih…" gumam Shinichi pelan yang sampai sekarang tidak mengerti kejadian yang dialami tadi. Lalu ia tidak peduli dan menutup pintunya.

.

.

Joan memelekkan matanya. Ia sadar bahwa ini sudah pagi. Ia duduk terbangun di tempat tidurnya. Eh sebentar… pikirannya pun kembali ke kemarin malam, saat dia berada di kamar mandi. Ia terus berusaha mengingat-ingat saat ia kesakitan dan gemetaran, dan setelah itu semuanya terasa gelap. Tapi yang aneh, sekarang ia sudah berada di tempat tidur. Kenapa ini… apa dia habis pingsan lalu jalan ke kamarnya, atau… ibunya yang melihat mengangkatnya ke tempat tidur?

Joan tidak menahu, ia langsung bergegas mandi dan berpakaian seragam, untuk ke sekolah. Namun saat menengok ke arah meja sebelah tempat tidur, ia melihat ada kompres batu es. Joan pun terheran dan mengambilnya dengan tangan kiri. Namun ia pun semakin kaget lagi, mendapati jarinya merah keunguan, seperti berkerut.

"Jariku kenapa?" ia memandangi jarinya dan memeganginya, dan terasa ngilu sehingga merasa sedikit sakit.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya bisa tidur lelap sampai pagi ini, ia pun bukan tipe _heavy sleeper_. Dan ia tidak ingat apa yang terjadi. Seperti, dia tidak langsung tidur. Tapi… apa mungkin efek pingsan? Mungkin iya. Ia pun membuang pikiran yang dianggap konyolnya itu dan bersiap-siap.

.

Belajar dari pengalaman, Joan berangkat lebih pagi dari kemarin. Ia langsung mengambil susu di kulkas rumahnya, untuk pengganti sarapan. Sebenarnya ia masih canggung, ibunya sekarang di belakang sedang memasukkan pakaian kotor ke mesin cuci. Mengingat kejadian kemarin, Joan gengsi sendiri untuk meminta maaf, dan ibunya juga hanya diam saja, menunggu anaknya sadar sendiri.

"Aku pergi dulu," Joan hanya berseru dari pintu depan lalu menutup pintu dan langsung jalan. Ibunya hanya bisa diam saja, dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Dirinya sebenarnya marah namun merasa bersalah sudah menamparnya dengan kencang. Ia khawatir pipi Joan menjadi merah, tapi setelah melihatnya sekilas, sepertinya tidak.

'

.

Sesampainya di kelas, Joan pun duduk di dekat Ran, dan Shinichi yang sedang mengobrol, ia menarik kursi meja lain, dengan malu-malu. Ia terlihat gugup seperti biasanya, namun sekarang seperti merinding, karena tatapan dingin yang dihujani oleh Shinichi padanya.

' _Kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu? Apa dia merasa terganggu dengan kehadiranku ya…'_

"Pagi Joan-chan," sapa Ran ceria, "Tumben sekali kamu datang sepagi ini…"

Joan mengangguk, "Kemarin aku hampir telat, makanya aku hari ini datang lebih pagi…"

"Oh…" Ran memgangguk-angguk, "Ya bagus deh, dengan gitu kita bisa mengobrol dulu pagi-pagi…" Joan pun tersenyum kecil, sedangkan Shinichi memutar bola matanya. Namun tak lama setelah mereka bersama, Ran pun izin pergi sebentar.

"Eh, Joan-chan, Shinichi, aku ke keluar dulu ya, aku ingin ke toilet…" Ran bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan Shinichi dan Joan. Oke, kini keadaannya sedang tidak bagus. Dirinya hanya ditinggal berdua dengan orang yang paling ia merasa sangat susah diajak bicara. Joan menundukkan kepala, ia merutuki terus, _'Duh… mana Kazuha-chan dan Hattori? Atau Sonoko gitu… masa aku sekarang ditinggal berdua olehnya…'_

Shinichi melirik ke arah Joan yang terus diam dan kelihatan ketakutan, yang tidak berani menatapnya, sontak ketika ia mengingat apa yang terjadi, ia pun menghela napas dengan kesal.

"Aku tidak menyangka, ternyata aktingmu bagus juga ya…"

"Eh, apa?" Joan mengangkat kepalanya, dan menaikkan alisnya.

"Kau tahu kemarin malam kau sungguh bisa bikin orang benar-benar kaget dengan apa yang terlihat, kau ini benar-benar mendapatkan penghargaan Oscar…"

Joan mengerutkan dahinya, _'Aku? Kemarin malam?'_

"Ehm… maaf, tapi maksudmu apa ya…" tanya Joan dengan suara pelan.

"Kau jangan pura-pura bodoh, kemarin kau terlihat seperti orang yang sok pintar dan terlalu percaya diri, dan sekarang kau bersikap seperti malu-malu lagi?"

"Eh? Aku… serius, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau bicarakan, maksudmu apa…"

Mulut Shinichi menganga, ia seperti tidak percaya, gadis di depannya ini sudah berlaku aneh kepada dia, ehm.. ya setidaknya membuat Shinichi menjadi _notice_ dengan kehadiran Joan.

"Kau masih tidak ingin mengaku?" tanya Shinichi dengan sorot mata yang tajam.

"Apa… aku sudah membuat kesalahan?" ujar Joan yang kebingungan, namun takut dirinya melakukan hal yang membuat Shinichi kesal.

"Tanya saja pada dirimu sendiri…" Joan menghela napas, ia sungguh tidak mengerti dengan kelakuan Shinichi yang menyebalkan kepadanya.

"Aku tidak tahu… dan kalau aku benar-benar ada salah, aku minta maaf…" Joan berusaha untuk meminta maaf, setidaknya mungkin Shinichi tidak akan menerornya dengan tatapan seperti itu.

Awalnya Shinichi tidak peduli, namun sesekali melirik ke arah tangan Joan yang berada di bawah meja.

"Jarimu…. Bagaimana?" tanyanya pelan. Joan melebarkan matanya kaget.

"Eh, kau tahu jariku terluka?" Joan mengangkat jarinya, yang secara tak langsung memperlihatkan telapak jarinya yang memerah dan sedikit bengkak.

"Kau ini…. benar-benar tidak ingat ya dengan kejadian kemarin?" tanya Shinichi memastikan kembali, walaupun ia sebenarnya masih merasa bahwa Joan pura-pura lupa ingatan.

"Aku…" gumam Joan sambil berpikir, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya. Apakah kemarin malam ia bertemu dengan Shinichi? Tapi kemarin dia di rumah saja sehabis pulang sekolah… "Kemarin malam melakukan a—"

"Selamat pagi, Joan-chan, Kudo!" sapa Kazuha mendatangi Joan sambil menepuk pundaknya pelan, yang diikuti dari belakang oleh Heiji. Kazuha dan Heiji memang rumahnya cukup dekat jadi mereka pergi dan pulang bersama.

"Oi, Joan-san, oi Kudo, kalian sudah datang dari pagi ya?" tanya Heiji sembari menaruh tasnya di mejanya tengah kelas.

"Ehm… iya…." ujar Joan sambil mengangguk-angguk, dengan buru-buru Joan pun berdiri dari kursinya dan duduk di tempatnya, untuk menghindari dirinya dari hujanan keketusan Shinichi. Duh…. Dari empat teman yang ia temui ini, ia paling tidak bisa berinteraksi dengan Shinichi.

.

Shinichi menghela napas. Seperti layaknya menginterogasi tersangka, dirinya tadi berusaha membuat Joan terpojok. Ia menanyakan pertanyaan yang berkaitan tentang kedatangan gadis itu ke rumahnya. Ia ingin sekali memaki-makinya, namun apa daya, gadis itu seperti tidak mau 'mengakui' kejadian kemarin yang dialaminya.

"Oi, Kudo, kenapa kau diam saja?" Heiji melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan muka Shinichi. Ia pun tersadar bahwa dirinya sedari tadi dipanggil-panggil oleh Heiji namun tidak menyahut.

"Tidak… hanya saja, ada semacam orang bodoh yang berubah menjadi orang yang berbeda saat malam hari, lalu kembali lagi menjadi orang bodoh…" ujar Shinichi sambil bersandar dan mengetuk-ketuk mejanya.

Heiji pun tertawa nyengir, "Hah? Memang ada orang seperti itu?"

"Ya semacam penipu…" Shinichi mengangkat bahu.

"Dasar kau ini, ada-ada saja…" ujar Heiji sambil menggeleng-geleng, "Ngomong-ngomong akhir minggu ini, mungkin hari Sabtu, aku akan pulang ke Osaka untuk datang ke tempat kerja ayahku,"

"He? Untuk apa kau ke kantor polisi?" tanya Shinichi.

"Kemarin aku menelpon ayahku, dan dia bilang ada beberapa kasus yang menarik baru-baru ini, seperti apa ya, bukan kasus pembunuhan biasa, tapi seperti sesuatu yang berhubungan yang hal yang lebih dari yang kita pikirkan…"

"Hah? Maksudmu apa sih?"

"Yang aku maksud, itu hal-hal seperti… kekuatan hantu, roh-roh, semacam itu…" ujar Heiji, "Awalnya aku ingin mengajakmu, tapi aku yakin kau tidak akan percaya dengan hal seperti itu…"

"Jadi sekarang kau percaya?" tanya Shinichi kembali.

"Ya kalau aku sih…. Hmmm, aku tidak terlalu percaya, terbukti biasanya kalau ada yang membawa-bawa hal semacam itu, biasanya ada orang di balik semuanya…" ujar Heiji sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Nah, itu kau tahu…"

"Tapi mungkin aku akan ke Osaka untuk ikut menyelidiki," ujar Heiji mantap.

Akhirnya bel berbunyi. Ran pun dengan langkah cepat memasuki kelas. Sehabis tadi ia ke toilet, ia menghampiri Sonoko yang berada di kelasnya. Kazuha dan Joan yang tadi berbincang otomatis kembali lagi ke bangkunya. Mereka pun belajar kembali. Joan ingin sekali hari ini melewati jam sekolahnya dengan secepat kilat. Bukannya ia malas belajar, hanya saja, teman bangku sampingnya kini benar-benar membuat kehidupan sekolahnya menjadi menakutkan, dan ia membuat dirinya tidak betah. Ia pun fokus pada pelajaran, dimana jam pertama adalah kelas Bahasa Jepang. Oke, itu sangat susah baginya. Walaupun ia pernah ikut kursus Bahasa Jepang selama 3 bulan sebelum kepindahannya, ia masih kurang fasih dengan istilah Jepang yang rumit dan penulisan Jepang yang modelnya macam-macam.

Harinya dilalui dengan cukup cepat. Joan berusaha beradaptasi dengan aktivitas sekolah di sini, dan sepertinya cukup berhasil, khususnya Bahasa Inggris. Itu adalah pelajaran yang sangat ia jagokan. Bahkan membuat teman-teman di kelasnya terpukau karena saat gurunya memanggilnya untuk membacakan sebuah narasi dalam bahasa Inggris, ia dapat membacanya dengan lancar bahkan pelafalannya yang sama seperti _native speaker_.

"Woah… bahasa Inggrismu bagus sekali ya…" ujar Mrs. Jodie kagum.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya pelan, lalu duduk kembali di kursinya.

Ia melihat teman-temannya yaitu Kazuha, Ran dan Heiji menengok ke belakang melihatnya lalu mengangkat jempolnya karena mereka juga ikut terpukau. Joan hanya bisa tersenyum.

.

.

Sepulangnya dari sekolah, Joan pun sampai ke rumah. Ia mencari cara supaya ia tidak ikut pulang bersama dengan Ran dan Shinichi.

"Aku pulang sendiri ya…" ujar Joan.

"Loh kenapa Joan-chan?" tanya Ran, "Kenapa pulang sendiri? Pulang saja bersama kami…"

"Aku mau ke supermarket dulu, mau membeli beberapa barang…" ujar Joan kembali. Tentu saja ia bohong. Untuk apa dia ke supermarket padahal dia sendiri tidak ada keperluan.

"Oh, kalau begitu kita bisa ke sana bersama…" ujar Ran mengangguk, sedangkan Shinichi masa bodoh hanya diam saja.

Duh, Joan kembali berusaha menolak, ia tidak bisa beralasan apapun, "Ehm… tidak apa-apa, kalian akan kelamaan, aku…"

"Sudah biarkan saja Ran, daripada kelamaan, kita saja yang pergi…" Shinichi menarik tangan Ran dan menasehatinya.

"Eh? Ya sudah.." ujar Ran dengan nada sedikit kecewa, "Kalau begitu, kami pulang duluan ya, hati-hati ya di jalan Joan-chan…" Ran pun berjalan menjauhi Joan, yang diikuti oleh Shinichi tanpa memberi salam perpisahan pada Joan.

Joan menggigiti bibirnya. Ya setidaknya rencana dia berhasil untuk menghindari Shinichi. Tapi tadi sepertinya Ran akan salah paham, takut berpikir bahwa dirinya dianggap sengaja menjauhi Ran. Namun apa daya, ia tidak ingin berada di antara mereka berdua terus, walaupun hanya sekedar pulang dan jalan bersama. Tetap saja, dirinya seperti lalat.

.

Ran pun berjalan berdampingan dengan Shinichi. Ran pun memikirkan yang tadi terjadi, saat Joan ingin pulang sendiri.

"Apa… dia masih tidak nyaman dengan kita?" tanya Ran dengan berpikir keras.

"Siapa?"

"Tentu saja, Joan-chan. Walaupun dia menolak dengan halus, aku seperti merasakan kalau dia memang tidak ingin pulang bersama kita…" ujar Ran dengan sedikit khawatir.

"Ya sudah kita mau berbuat apa.." ujar Shinichi cuek sambil memikul tas sekolahnya dengan sebelah pundaknya.

Ran pun cemberut dan memelototi Shinichi. Shinichi yang merasa dirinya sedang ditatap dengan kekesalan, hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Apa?"

"Kau ini…." ujar Ran, "Kau terlalu diam dan selalu memandangi orang dengan tatapan tajam sehingga membuat orang ketakutan…"

"Biasa saja," jawab Shinichi singkat.

mw

Shinichi menengok ke arah Ran, "Lalu, aku harus suka dengannya?"

"Eh?" Ran menggerutkan alisnya, "Ya bukan begitu, hanya saja, sepertinya kau selalu melayangkan tatapan tidak suka kepada dia…"

Shinichi tidak menjawab, ia lebih memilih diam, sembari Ran terus menasehatinya untuk terus berbuat baik kepada Joan, setidaknya Shinichi bisa membantu sedikit Joan agar bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan kelas, karena mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan.

.

Joan pun berjalan sendiri, dengan tak peduli dirinya akan lelah, ia memilih jalan yang jaraknya terjauh agar rutenya bisa tidak bertemu dengan kedua insan itu. Lagipula ini masih siang, dan Joan bukan anak kecil yang jalannya harus diberi petunjuk atau harus ada yang menemani. Ya, itu yang dipikirkan oleh Joan. Ia sudah terbiasa sendiri. Ia kadang suka tidak habis pikir dengan anak-anak seumur mereka yang kemana-mana harus bersama. Ya, mungkin memang jadi lebih ramai sih, tapi kalau memang bisa sendiri, ya kenapa harus bersama dengan orang lain?

Karena lama, Joan pun sampai ke rumahnya dalam 25 menit perjalanan. Ia pun sampai ke rumah dan saat masuk ke rumahnya, menemukan dirinya sendirian saja. Ibunya pasti berada di dalam kamar. Ia hanya diam masuk tanpa bilang akan kepulangannya, dan naik ke atas.

Ia pun masuk, dan ketika melihat kompres di meja lampunya, ia kembali ke pertanyaannya tadi.

' _Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi kemarin malam, dan kenapa Shinichi tahu tangannya bengkak?'_ ia terduduk di kursi meja belajarnya. Ia melihat sekali lagi tangannya yang memerah itu. Sekarang tidak terlalu sakit, karena sudah diberi pertolongan dengan kompres. Tapi tangannya terjepit apa? Ia sepertinya tidak melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan tangannya.

Ia menaruh tangannya, untungnya, itu bukan tangan kanannya, jadi dia masih bisa menulis dan makan seperti biasa. Namun, setelah itu, pandangannya tertuju pada buku tebal di mejanya di berada di tengah-tengah. Biasanya Joan adalah orang yang teratur. Saat ia selesai belajar, otomatis, semua buku yang dipakai akan ditaruh di rak bukunya. Namun ia melihat satu buku itu, dan membukanya. Dan di tengah lembaran buku itu ada yang sedikit terbuka. Joan pun dengan cepat langsung membuka ke halaman itu untuk melihat ada apa yang mengganjal di situ.

Ia pun menemukan sebuah kertas memo merah muda terselip dan menempel di lembar bukunya. Joan mengerutkan alis, dan menarik memo nya dan membacanya,

' **Kompres tanganmu saat malam hari, jarimu akan membaik. Maaf ya.'**

Ia menggerutkan alis. Siapa yang menulis seperti ini? Ibunya? Tapi ibunya tidak bisa menulis dalam bahasa Jepang. Beda dengan dirinya yang bisa walaupun masih perlu belajar. Tapi ini… apa mungkin ibunya yang memang berniat menulisnya.

Joan turun ke bawah, untuk menaruh kompres yang berada di kamarnya itu ke dalam kulkas. Saat itu juga, ibunya keluar dari kamar. Mereka pun langsung berhenti, lalu terdiam.

' _Ah iya… mereka kemarin bertengkar hebat…'_ Joan baru mengingat apa yang terjadi, apalagi saat ibunya menampar dirinya. Tak bisa dipungkiri rasa sakit di hatinya lebih terasa daripada pukulan peringatan itu.

"Bisa kita bicara?" tanya ibunya. Joan mengangguk, dan mereka duduk di ruang tengah.

Joan masih menunduk karena dia bingung harus berbicara apa. Merasa sakit hati, namun juga merasa bahwa ia sudah sangat kekanak-kanakkan.

"Mama… ga tau apa kamu rasakan," ujar ibunya. Joan pun sontak menatap ibunya.

"Kalau kamu ngerasa sedih atau menderita karena pernikahan kami berdua… mama ga tau, kalau itu bakal nyakitin hati kamu…"

"Mama…" ujar Joan lemah.

"Mama sangat minta maaf, harusnya mama tidak membuat kamu buru-buru menerima Koji, tapi malah mama melakukan sebaliknya…"

"Ma," ujar Joan, "Aku… juga salah… aku harusnya tahu kalau mama membutuhkan seseorang yang berada di samping mama sejak papa ga ada… Tapi aku malah membantahnya seakan-akan mama bisa mengandalkanku, padahal aku ini masih bau kencur begini…"

Ibunya tertawa kecil mendengar kata 'bau kencur' dari mulut anaknya, "Iya, kamu masih bau kencur, makanya, mama harus dibantuin Koji buat jagain dan ngedidik kamu,"

Joan tersenyum tipis, ia merasa sedikit lega ia bisa minta maaf dan ibunya bisa tersenyum walaupun kecil.

"Waktu kamu dan papamu mengalami kecelakaan, mama tidak tahu harus seperti apa, papamu meninggal, dan kamu terbaring di rumah sakit dan koma selama beberapa minggu. Saat itu Koji menghampiri mama dan mama seperti bisa menumpahkan rasa sedih dan beban mama padanya. Koji juga datang tiap hari untuk menjengukmu,dan pemakaman papamu… dia datang jauh-jauh dari Jepang dan mengurus kematiannya saat mama sedang terpukul sekali," Joan mengangkat alis, ia baru tahu bahwa ayah angkatnya itu sudah sangat berbuat sampai sejauh ini.

"Mama… kenapa tidak bilang?" Joan seperti meringis sedih. Ia merasa seperti orang jahat yang menuduh orang lain itu jahat.

"Koji tidak ingin kamu tahu, tapi setelah mama melihat kejadian kemarin, sepertinya mama harus memberitahumu…" ibunya mendekatkan tubuhnya dan meraih tangan Joan, "Dengar, Joanna, saat ini kehadiran ayah angkatmu merupakan hadiah terbaik yang mungkin diberikan papamu di sana. Mama percaya kalau papa senang kita bisa menerima Koji sebagai kepala keluarga menggantikannya… makanya, nanti, minta maaflah pada ayahmu atas perbuatanmu semalam…"

Air mata Joan tidak bisa berhenti mengalir. Ia pun mengangguk, dan ibunya tersenyum.

"Oh ya ma, makasih ya udah kompres tangan aku," ujar Joan sambil mengelap air matanya.

"Hah? Kompres?"

"Iya," Joan memperlihatkan tangannya yang merah kepada ibunya, "Ini, jariku yang sakit, dan mama kemarin mengompres sebagai pertolongan biar ga parah kan?"

Ibunya alih-alih tersenyum, dia malah kaget karena tangan putrinya terluka, "Loh, kamu terluka? Kamu kenapa? Ini tidak apa-apa?"

"Mama baru lihat? Kan mama yang nolongin aku…"

Ibunya langsung menggelengkan kepalanya bingung, "Engga, mama malah baru tahu sekarang tangan kamu kek gitu keadaannya…" Joan semakin merasa… daripada bingung, perasaannya sekarang lebih ke arah, ada yang horror. Tapi apa ya, ia tidak bisa mencari jawabannya sendiri. Dan juga, lalu, siapa yang menulis memo di kamarnya itu?

.

Sehabis membantu ibunya memasak, ia kembali ke kamarnya. Dengan sigap, ia berjalan dan mengambil memo nya dan memperhatikannya seksama mungkin.

Iya sih, ini bukan seperti tulisan mamanya. Ini tulisan orang lain. Dan siapa orang lain yang masuk ke kamar dia dan menuliskan memo itu? Masa ayah angkatnya? Tapi masa iya, Koji berbuat sesuatu sampai melukai tangannya. Tidak. Firasatnya mengatakan tidak begitu, ada sesuatu yang lain, selain mamanya dan ayahnya itu. Ini pasti berkaitan dengan kejadian saat ia pingsan di kamar mandi. Sebelumnya… ia melihat sesosok bayangan cermin yang berbicara padanya.

Joan semakin merasa jalan pikirannya menuju ke arah yang semakin horror. Akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk ke kamar mandi, tidak hanya sekedar ke situ, namun ia menatap mukanya lama di cermin.

Ah, masa dia harus melakukan hal sebodoh ini? Mana mungkin… mungkin dia halusinasi kemarin karena terlalu sedih. Tapi akhirnya Joan mencoba.

"Apa… kamu, di sana?" ujar Joan sambil menatap cermin. Namun tidak ada yang terjadi. Joan menghela napas, ia malah merasa seperti orang bodoh. Masa iya ada yang muncul? Ia kan bukan di negeri dongeng. Atau mungkin… harus ada semacam pemanggilan yang sakral?

Dirinya mencoba melakukan sesuatu. Ia mencoba mengetuk kaca cermin 3 kali.

TOK TOK TOK. Namun tidak ada jawaban. Ia menghela napas. Mungkin dia tadi sedikit gila, duh… ia memukul kepalanya sendiri.

"Berpikir yang masuk akal dong, Joan!" ujarnya memukul kepalanya. Joan membuka kran air dan membilasnya mukanya dengan air, lalu menggosokkan mukanya.

' _Kau memanggilku?'_

Joan terdiam. Ia mendengar suara itu. Suara yang menasehatinya kemarin dari balik cermin. Posisinya yang sekarang membungkuk kini langsung diam membeku. Perlahan, gadis itu berdiri tegap dan melihat sosoknya. Namun dengan sorot mata yang lebih tajam.

Joan sontak langsung mundur kaget dan terjatuh ke lantai. Daripada berteriak, Joan malah menutup mulutnya agar ia tidak berteriak dan tidak terdengar ibunya.

' _Kau baik-baik saja? Dan juga, tanganmu? Bagaimana? Maaf ya sudah membuat tubuhmu kesakitan'_ Joan perlahan berdiri lagi lalu menatap cermin lagi, dan sosok itu menatapnya heran sambil berkacak pinggang. Sosok itu mengambil rupa fisik dari Joan, namun gayanya saja yang berbeda.

' _Tuh kan,makanya tadi aku sempat tidak mau keluar karena aku yakin kau pasti bereaksi seperti ini…'_

"Siapa… kau?" tanya Joan gemetaran. Ia berusaha menahan tubuhnya dengan bertumpu pada wastafel.

' _Aku? Aku hanya seseorang yang butuh tubuhmu…'_

"Hah?" lalu Joan teringat, pada pertanyaan Shinichi tadi pagi, tentang kemarin malam.

"Apa… kau kemarin malam melakukan sesuatu padaku, untuk menemui seseorang?" tanyanya. Haduh, sekarang pasti dia sedang bermimpi. Masa dia bisa berbicara dengan bayangan cermin?

' _Darimana kau tahu? Apa Shinichi memberitahumu?'_

DEG. Jadi ini yang dimaksud Shinichi. Berarti memang benar. Ia bertemu dengan Shinichi kemarin malam, ehm bukan 'dirinya' namun sosok di cermin itu.

"Siapa kau ini sebenarnya?" tenggorokan Joan seakan terasa sakit sehingga suaranya serak. Sosok di dalamnya mengernyitkan mata, lalu menghela napas.

Joan merasa seperti dirinya berada di film horror. Tidak, ini seperti film drama, akhirnya Joan pun berniat untuk melaporkannya pada ibunya.

"Kalau kau tidak memberitahu, akan kulaporkan pada orang untuk membunuhmu…" sosok itu melebarkan matanya, tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi. Saat Joan meninggalkan cermin, tiba-tiba sesuatu angin masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, dan Joan berhenti bergerak. Lebih tepatnya ia tidak bisa bergerak. Tubuhnya terasa kesemutan, tidak bisa berdiri dan jatuh, kepalanya sakit dengan hebatnya.

Jangan. Jangan seperti kemarin lagi. Dan… terlambat. Joan pingsan dan tubuhnya kini dikendalikan oleh sosok itu. Joan pun berdiri dan tersenyum senang, "Ini hukuman karena menginginkan aku hilang…" ia berusaha mengingat nama gadis yang tubuhnya dirasuki kini, dan ingat saat ia kemarin menaruh memo di bukunya dan melihat ada namanya "Joanna…"

.

Usai mengantarkan Ran ke rumahnya, ia balik ke rumahnya. Ibu Ran, Eri Kisaki mengajaknya makan dulu tadi sehingga Shinichi pulang lebih sore dari biasanya. Awalnya Shinichi menolak karena tidak enak, namun Eri tetap membujuknya, dan Ran juga. Akhirnya ia menyerah dan ikut makan bersama. Eri terus bertanya-tanya tentang dirinya, dan tiba-tiba bertanya tentang hubungan mereka berdua (Shinichi dan Ran). Namun Shinichi tidak terlalu banyak merespon, walaupun ia tahu Ran sepertinya menginginkan lebih dari hubungannya.

Ya… bagaimana menjelaskannya. Ia memang melihat Ran sebagai gadis yang cantik, manis, baik, pintar, pokoknya… sempurna. Ran itu juga termasuk primadona, jadi akan sangat beruntung jika dirinya berpasangan dengan Ran. Dan ia sendiri juga menganggap Ran sangat dekat dengannya. Tapi kalau suka, apalagi cinta? Ia tidak tahu. Dirinya tidak memikirkan itu. Walaupun ia sadar, Ran suka memberi kode padanya dengan kontak fisik seperti bergandengan tangan, merangkul tangan, namun ia merasa tidak terlalu ingin bersama dengan gadis jago karate itu sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Akhirnya, ia pun masuk ke rumahnya, dan mendapati, seseorang berada di dalam rumahnya. Shinichi langsung syok, apa ada pencuri di situ? Atau penguntit yang mengetahui key password rumahnya? Dan… TARA! Dia mendapati Joan sedang duduk di kursi tamunya sedang menonton televisi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" bentak Shinichi keras, dan membuat Joan terperanjat kaget. Joan pun berdiri dan mendatangi Shinichi.

"Aku ingin bicara…" ujar Joan.

"Apa?!" Shinichi mengacak-acak rambutnya, ia seperti ingin gila rasanya, "Wah, gila! Kau ini gila ya! Tadi kau di sekolah seakan-akan seperti tidak tahu, tapi kenapa sekarang kau bisa masuk ke rumahku sembarangan…"

"Karena kau tidak mengganti password kuncinya, jadi aku bisa masuk…" Joan menjawab santai sambil mengangguk-angguk. Shinichi merasa gadis ini seperti teka teki. Dia tidak pernah memberitahu password rumahnya selain kepada orang tuanya dan… dia. Shinichi mengangkat alisnya, ini kedua kalinya ada sesuatu yang aneh. Semakin lama, sikap Joan ini terus mengarah kemiripannya pada dia.

"Kau ini stalker ya? Sudah berapa lama kau menguntitku seperti ini?"

"Aku bukan stalker! Dan aku tahu password rumahku karena kau memberitahuku!"

"Kapan aku memberitahumu?!" mereka terus-terusan berteriak saling membentak. Joan terdiam, lebih tepatnya 'sosok itu' diam, dan merasa sedih karena Shinichi tidak kunjung mengenalnya, malah ingin mengusirnya. Ia seperti tidak diberi kesempatan untuk berbicara.

Shinichi langsung diam berjalan ke arah ruang tamu, namun ada sesuatu yang hilang.

"Akuarium… dimana akuariumnya?" Shinichi mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap sisi ruangan. Namun tidak ada.

Melihat kebingungan Shinichi, ia pun mengangkat akuariumnya. Sebenarnya tadi dia habis membersihkan akuariumnya karena terlihat sedikit kotor, "Tadi aku bersihkan karena isinya ada banyak kotoran."

Shinichi melihat dengan pandangan marah, menghampiri gadis itu dan menarik dengan kuat akuarium itu.

"Jangan sentuh ini!" bentaknya.

"A.. ada apa sih, aku kan hanya membersihkan, dan lagipula, itu masih kurang memasang alatnya…" gadis itu menghampiri Shinichi sambil membawa alat untuk dipasang di akuarium, namun Shinichi menjauhkannya.

"Sudah kubilang aku—"

PRANG! Dan… seketika akuarium kecil yang di dalamnya ada ikan hias lucu itu langsung hancur berhamburan di lantai. Mereka berdua memandangnya dengan pandangan horror. Gadis itu langsung mengambil ikan itu dan lari ke dapur untuk menaruhnya di wadah dan air, untuk ditaruh. Shinichi hanya diam saja. Aneh. Si Joan itu tahu letak dapurnya dimana. Apa ini? Siapa dia?

Joan itu pun datang menghampiri Shinichi dan menariknya kasar, sebenarnya dengan niat agar kaki Shinichi tidak terkena beling kaca akuarium, namun ia langsung memarahinya.

"Kau tahu tidak, emosimu itu selalu merepotkan orang lain! Lihat ini sekarang! Semuanya jadi berantakan karena kau tidak memberiku kesempatan untukku untuk menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi…"

Shinichi mulai merasa naik pitam, ia tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya. Ia langsung mengcekram lengan Joan dengan kuat dan menatapnya tajam.

"Kau… kenapa kau seperti ini? Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kenapa? Kenapa segala sesuatu yang kau perbuat sungguh memuakkan?"

Tatapan Joan melemah, ia seperti merasa sakit hati, "Shinichi, apa kau tidak sadar? Apa kau tidak mengenalku dengan baik?"

"Siapa, kau ini siapa! Jelaskan padaku Joan-san, kau ini punya dendam apa denganku!"

"Aku bukan Joan!" bentaknya.

"Hah?"

"Aku mengenalmu jauh sebelum gadis ini ada di sini… aku selalu berada di sampingmu saat dulu kau seperti pecundang, dan…" ia menatap pecahan akuarium itu, "Rio… aku memberikan Rio kepadamu supaya kau punya sesuatu yang menemanimu di rumah tua sebesar ini," Shinichi kini tidak bisa berpikir dengan sehat. Gadis itu tahu nama ikan itu adalah Rio. Dan yang tahu, hanya dirinya… dan….

Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya, "Aku tahu ini memang aneh… tapi…"

"Kau…." ujar Shinichi, kini akal sehatnya seperti mati begitu saja, "Shiho?"

Perlahan gadis itu melebarkan matanya, ia merasa hatinya seperti ngilu. Seperti ini, ia baru seakan-akan bertemu dengan orang yang paling ingin ditemuinya. Rasa rindu yang sudah terbalaskan karena mereka berdua sudah saling mengenal. Ia mengeluarkan air mata, dan menangis, "Dasar brengsek… kenapa kau baru sadar sekarang?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bagaimana? Sudah mulai keliatan belom alurnya, dan kenapa cerita ini bisa dikategorikan supranatural? Well sebenernya bisa ke arah mystery dan horror sih, tapi ini lebih kebanyakan drama keknya hehe, tapi aku tanya nih ke readers, enaknya nih cerita lebih dibawa ke genre apa sih? Yuk guys review di bawah, bisa jadi bahan pertimbangan loh…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Halo readers! Aku balik lagi hehe, setelah ngebut, tapi ubah-ubah terus, akhirnya authornim bisa update lagi (brb ngelap keringat). Aku bales komen ya:**

 **Guest : Iya dia itu arwah, tapi aku ga bisa bilang dia udah mati atau belom ;)**

 **yaya princess : Aku lom bilang dia udah mati ya… hehe, jadi? Silahkan membaca XD, tenang-tenang, saya juga tidak suka dengan Ran…**

 **Akevover31 : Iya dong demi kalian aku mah rela awww, iya ini Shinshi (mungkin?)**

 **zara zaneta : ya kalau Ran nya yang jadi hantunya ya pemeran utamanya ya dia T-T**

 **DilaraMiyanoDilara : iya emang agak beda dan aku lagi coba bikin hehe, oke aku lanjut yaaa**

 **Aku sempat mendapat kesulitan sih karena aku ga pernah bikin cerita supernatural sebelumnya, jadi aku butuh dukungan dan saran kalian.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Karakter berasal dari Detective Conan namun latar belakang dan plot cerita dibuat sendiri oleh author.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Every moment I spent with you_

 _Shined_

 _Because the weather was good_

 _Because the weather was bad_

 _Because the weather was good enough_

 _I loved every moment of it_

 _-_ Puisi dari Guardian : The Lonely and Great God / Goblin/ Dokkaebi (2017)

.

.

Shiho Miyano _._ Sebelum dirinya masuk ke dalam tubuh Joanna Felicia, ia tidak memiliki tujuan, dan segala yang dilakukannya seperti membosankan, rutinitas yang terus terulang, karena ia hanya bisa melihat dunia saja tanpa merasakannya.

Ia adalah arwah yang selalu berputar-putar di dunia manusia. Ya memang dulunya dia adalah manusia, tapi ia sekarang menjadi arwah. Ia tidak ingat kehidupannya saat menjadi manusia seperti apa. Siapa namanya, dia dilahirkan di keluarga yang seperti apa, dia orang yang seperti apa, siapa temannya, dia tidak ingat.

Mungkin kalau dihitung, sekitar dua tahun dia berubah menjadi roh. Awalnya dia bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Manusia biasa tidak bisa melihat wujudnya, ia malah bertemu dengan roh-roh yang mukanya hancur, buruk rupa, bahkan dia sampai tidak mau melihatnya karena sudah tidak berbentuk.

Alhasil, kegiatannya pun hanya bisa berkomunikasi dengan roh-roh yang lainnya, salah satunya Saya (ini nama orang Jepang ya, bukan 'aku' dalam bahasa Indonesia), roh perempuan berambut panjang yang dari mukanya kira-kira berumur sekitar 20 tahunan. Ia mengenakan gaun putih, dan bawah matanya hitam. Awalnya Shiho yang tidak terlalu suka berteman sungkan untuk berteman dengan Saya, namun Saya pun menjelaskan segala hal tentang dunia roh dan membuat Shiho selalu mendengarkan karena penasaran.. Seperti, setelah ia lahir sebagai arwah, Saya memberitahu kalau biasanya kaum mereka akan mengetahui namanya kira-kira sebulan dan dua bulan mereka ada. Dan yak, Shiho pun mengetahui namanya saat menjadi manusia saat sekitar 5 minggu dia menjadi arwah.

Lalu, rules dunia arwah ke dua, setelah 3 bulan mereka hidup, paling lama 4 bulan, mereka akan mengetahui cara mereka mati. Saya memberitahu Shiho kalau dirinya mati karena terlalu lelah karena overworking.

"Haft… andai saja waktu itu aku memperhatikan kesehatanku…" ujar Saya menyesali kebodohan dirinya yang menyebabkan dia mati. Mereka pun duduk bersama di atas atap rumah orang. Karena menjadi arwah, membuat kemampuan mereka berpindah ke mana saja cukup mudah.

"Hidup yang dijalani seorang manusia memang tidak mudah, aku sering melihat para manusia bermuka muram pada malam hari, bahkan aku melihat mereka berubah seperti kita setelah melompat dari jembatan karena tertekan…" Shiho mengangguk-angguk.

"Kalau kau?"

"Kenapa?" tanya Shiho balik.

"Sudah 5 bulan kau menjadi arwah kan? Harusnya kau sudah tahu alasan dirimu mati?" tanya Saya penasaran.

Shiho menggelengkan kepalanya, dan menatap langit-langit dan awan, "Aku tidak tahu… sampai sekarang tidak ada sesuatu ingatan yang terlintas pada kepalaku…"

"Eh, serius?"

Shiho menggelengkan kepala. Dirinya melamunkan hal yang terjadi padanya. Selain Saya, ada arwah lain yang pernah ia ajak bicara, dan mereka tahu alasan mereka meninggal, bahkan mereka sampai mengenal siapa keluarga mereka, teman mereka, tapi… dirinya tidak.

Suatu hari, arwah kawanannya yang tahu Shiho tidak memiliki ingatan mengatakan sesuatu yang mengejutkan, "Biasanya, kalau kau tidak tahu alasan kau mati padahal kau sudah lama menjadi arwah, itu karena… kau mati dengan cara yang tragis atau…"

"Atau apa?" tanya Shiho melebarkan matanya.

"Atau… kau memang belum mati," Shiho kini seperti merasa mendengarkan kabar mengagetkan, sekaligus itu adalah kabar yang baik.

"Benarkah?" ujar Shiho dengan nada yang terdengar senang.

"Ya tapi aku tidak tahu juga sih teori itu benar apa tidak, aku sendiri belum pernah menemukan ada kasus sepertimu, jadi aku tidak berani bilang…" ujar arwah itu berusaha tidak memberi harapan palsu pada Shiho, "Mungkin memang belum waktunya kau mendapat ingatan itu ya…"

Shiho menjadi muram, "Ah begitu," Ia pun meninggalkan kawannya itu dalam rasa sedih. Kemungkinan mungkin memang dia lebih lama mendapat ingatan, atau kalau ingin berpikir yang terburuknya, ia mati dengan tragis. Namun ia tetap mencoba menunggu.

Dan… setahun dengan cepat dilaluinya. Empat musim di dunia manusia dilaluinya, dan tidak ada ingatan yang muncul. Shiho yang awalnya menunggu namun sudah tidak bisa karena sangat jengah dengan kehidupannya seperti ingin menyerah dan kembali ke alam baka saja. Dirinya berjalan di sekitar daerah Beika, namun tiba-tiba ia melihat laki-laki SMA yang berjalan melewatinya, dan tiba-tiba suatu ingatan muncul, itu…

Ingatan saat Shiho bertemu dengan lelaki itu pertama kali. Saat dirinya masih menjadi manusia. Akhirnya Shiho mengikutinya, yang saat itu jalan pulang ke rumahnya. Ia melihat nametag di seragam laki-laki itu, dan mendapati bahwa namanya adalah Shinichi Kudo.

Shiho terus mengikutinya tiap hari, saat dia di rumah laki-laki itu, dia mendapati bahwa segala kenangan mulai bermunculan di pikiran Shiho. Dan itu menunjukkan bahwa dirinya dan Shinichi, adalah teman yang sangat dekat dulu. Perlahan ia pun mengetahui, bahwa ia merasakan suatu debaran di hatinya saat menatap Shinichi. Perasaan… seperti, ia ingin selalu berada di samping Shinichi Kudo.

Sayangnya, Shinichi tidak dapat melihatnya. Ia tidak sadar akan kehadiran Shiho di sekitarnya. Hal itu membuat Shiho berkeinginan sekali kembali menjadi manusia, menjadi terlihat oleh Shinichi, dan merasakan kehidupan manusia yang terus membuatnya iri.

Ingatannya akan Shinichi semua sudah muncul, namun itu tidak seperti lengkap. Dan ia semakin merasa, bahwa… perkataan arwah itu mengenai misteri alasan meninggal mungkin benar. Dirinya mungkin belum mati. Mungkin begitu. Ia meyakinkan dirinya untuk mempercayai itu.

Shiho yang tidak tahu ke mana lagi harus mencari indentitasnya, tiba-tiba merasakan sebuah aura yang sangat kuat menariknya. Seperti sesuatu yang murni, belum pernah dirasakannya. Shiho mendatangi aura itu, dan menemukan bahwa itu berada di tubuh gadis Indonesia yang bernama Joanna Felicia. Aura itu seperti menariknya kuat untuk masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

Dan… itu adalah sekilas kronologi bagaimana Shiho bisa masuk ke dalam tubuh Joanna.

.

.

Shinichi tidak bisa menutup mulutnya, ia tidak percaya dengan yang berada di depannya. Anak baru di kelasnya mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah Shiho Miyano. Ah, lagi-lagi ia langsung mengingat kenangan dengan gadis blasteran itu. Ia langsung berusaha mengembalikan akalnya.

"Hah," ujar Shinichi dengan frustasi, "Aku pasti sudah gila, kenapa aku bisa percaya dengan hal seperti ini?"

"Percayalah padaku… aku ini Shiho Miyano, aku… merasuki gadis ini supaya bisa bertemu denganmu," ujar Shiho berusaha mengambil kepercayaan Shinichi padanya.

"Merasuki? Memangnya ada yang seperti itu, hal-hal yang magis dan berhubungan dengan dunia lain?" tanya Shinichi heran.

"Shinichi… aku tidak berbohong padamu,"

"Dan pertanyaanku, bagaimana kau bisa bilang dirimu adalah Shiho Miyano, sedangkan aku tidak pernah mendengar kabar kematiannya…"

Eh? Jadi Shinichi mengira dirinya, Shiho, masih hidup seperti manusia pada umumnya? Berarti… bahkan Shinichi pun tidak tahu bagaimana Shiho bisa berubah menjadi arwah. Perlahan ia mulai berpikir, apakah ada sesuatu yang memang sengaja disembunyikan sehingga orang yang cukup dekat dengannya tidak mengetahuinya?

Shinichi merasakan seperti dadanya sakit, masa Shiho Miyano sudah meninggal, kalau iya, mungkin dia seperti merasa seluruh tubuhnya merasa sakit karena istimewanya gadis itu, "Kenapa kau tidak bisa menjawab? Karena kau sudah ketahuan berbohong kan? Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan bahwa Shiho sudah meninggal? Kau benar-benar keterlaluan," ia pun tertawa sinis, "Duh, bodohnya aku hampir percaya pada bualanmu…"

"Terakhir kali kau bertemu denganku, ehmm, maksudku Shiho, kapan?" tanya Shiho berusaha mencari tahu, namun Shinichi enggan memberitahu dan melipat tangannya.

"Untuk apa aku memberitahumu?" ujar Shinichi.

"Kau harus memberitahuku…" ujar Shiho, "Dengan begitu, semuanya yang kukatakan akan benar-benar terbukti,"

Shinichi menghela napas, mungkin memberitahu saja tidak masalah, toh, kejadiannya sudah lama sekali, sekitar 2 tahun lalu, jadi gadis Joan ini pasti tidak mungkin orang jahat yang mengejar Shiho. Mungkin.

"Shiho, pergi ke London dua tahun lalu, setelah itu aku tidak mendengar kabarnya lagi…" nada sedih terdengar dari suara Shinichi. Saat itu seperti kembali ke kenangan dimana Shiho tanpa berbicara langsung empat mata dengannya, dan pergi begitu saja. Terasa rasa rindu, namun rasa benci dengan Shiho pun muncul. Dirinya juga bingung, kenapa Shiho tidak menghubungi sama sekali, bahkan lewat email sekalipun. Apa mungkin… karena Shiho memang benar-benar…

Sedangkan Shiho, yang sedang berada di tubuh Joanna ini mulai menyusun teka teki indentitasnya. London. Kalau memang Shiho pindah ke London, dan mati atau masih meninggalkan tubuh yang hidup di sana, dia tidak mungkin di Jepang. Walaupun arwah memiliki kemampuan untuk berpindah tempat dengan cepat, arwah tidak akan meninggalkan rumah atau negara terakhir ia tinggali. Setidaknya itulah yang dijelaskan oleh Saya kepadanya.

"Kau tidak mencoba menghubunginya?" tanya Shiho mencoba menggali lebih dalam.

Shinichi baru ingin menjawab, namun ia sadar gadis di depannya seperti mau ikut campur urusan orang, "Kau tidak perlu tahu,"

"Apa karena… kau, kecewa denganku?" tanya Shiho menerka-nerka. Shinichi mengangkat alisnya dan menatap gadis itu.

"Kau masih berpura-pura menjadi dia ya?" ucap Shinichi dengan sinis. Shiho awalnya ingin membela dirinya, namun, seperti semakin ngotot dia meyakinkan Shinichi, semakin laki-laki itu tidak perccaya padanya.

"Kalau kau masih tidak percaya padaku," ujar Shiho, "Menurutmu, kenapa aku bisa tahu ikan hias yang kau pelihara namanya Rio?"

Shinichi pun diam. Ia ingat, tadi karena dia terlalu syok, ia lupa kalau si Joan-atau-Shiho ini menyebut nama Rio. Nama itu, memang hanya diberikan oleh Shiho seorang, dua tahun yang lalu.

"Perlukah aku menceritakan semua yang terjadi di antara kita selama aku masih hidup biasa? Agar kau percaya padamu?" ia pun melanjutkan, "Aku tahu, di meja ini," Shiho menunjuk ke arah meja ruang tamu, "Aku 3 kali seminggu akan datang untuk mengajari beberapa pelajaran untukmu… dan aku saat itu selalu memakai kacamata karena mataku yang memang minus,"

Shinichi mengerutkan keningnya, dan yang dikatakan gadis itu benar. Apalagi, begitu banyak moment mereka berdua yang hanya diketahui mereka berdua saja, jadi bisa dibilang kalau dia mengancam seperti ini, berarti gadis itu, Shiho, entahlah, memang benar-benar Shiho. Ia antara ingin tertawa pahit karena kenyataan Shiho tak lagi hidup, atau… Shiho memang berada di depannya sekarang ini.

Shinichi merasa ia berada di antara dua jurang. Mau melompat ke arah gadis itu, artinya dia bisa percaya sepenuhnya pada Shiho itu, atau… berpikir secara logis dan mengabaikan gadis di depannya. Tapi… baginya, Shiho adalah sosok yang mengubah hidupnya, dan dulu dia ingin sekali bertemu langsung dengan gadis berambut merah itu sekali saja saat dirinya ditinggal. Apa perasaannya pada Shiho akan mengalahkan otak cerdasnya. Ia pun memikirkan kemungkinannya, kalaupun kali ini ia percaya, ia coba melihat dulu apa yang akan terjadi ke depannya. Apakah perilaku gadis itu memang hanya sekedar menyama-nyamakan Shiho, atau dia benar-benar Shiho? Dan lagipula dia juga sudah lelah berdebat, yang hanya akan menimbulkan konflik tidak jelas. Maka Shinichi memutuskan untuk mempercayainya.

"Tidak usah," jawab Shinichi singkat. Shiho yang melihat muka laki-laki itu yang melunak pun lega karena setidaknya ia diberi kesempatan.

"Aku bukan Joanna, aku bukan stalker yang suka menguntitmu, aku ini Shiho Miyano… sampai sekarang pun aku tidak tahu kenapa aku tidak menjadi manusia biasa, tapi… bantu aku berharap kalau aku belum mati…kau bisa percaya padaku, kalau ternyata aku bohong, aku akan benar-benar menghilang dari hadapanmu…" ujar Shiho dengan percaya diri.

Shinichi pun duduk di sofa ruang tamunya. Sikunya bertumpu pada pahanya, dan tangannya mengusap mukanya, karena ia merasa seperti ikutan tidak waras. Apakah ini sungguhan? Tapi dirinya benar-benar berharap Shiho kembali di depannya, dan berada selalu di sisinya.

"Katakan padaku, sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanyanya serius.

Shiho pun tersenyum, "Bantu aku mencari indentitasku, dan…"

"Tubuh asliku,"

.

.

Joanna, Joan yang benar-benar asli pun bangkit lagi. Ia sadar dan terbangun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Aku ketiduran lagi seperti kemarin?" gumamnya pelan, dan ingin turun dari tempat tidurnya. Tiba-tiba ia menemukan hand camera berada di samping tempat tidurnya. Ia pun mengambilnya, dan melihat kameranya menyala. Joan pun melebarkan matanya, melihat isi dari kameranya. Satu video yang memperlihatkan gambar dirinya.

"Joan-san, ini aku yang tadi kau temui di dalam kaca," sapa Shiho di depan kamera yang setelah pulang dari rumah Shinichi, lalu membuat video untuk menjelaskan keadaan yang terjadi oleh Joan dua hari belakangan ini. Joan pun melotot melihatnya, melihat dirinya kini tapi itu bukan dia yang sebenarnya.

"Tenangkan dirimu saat menonton ini, jangan banting kameranya," Shiho menghela napas sambil merapikan rambut, "Namaku Shiho Miyano. Kemarin dan tadi sore, aku memakai tubuhku sebentar untuk bertemu Shinichi, karena aku butuh bantuannya akan sesuatu. Dan kau juga. Yah aku tahu, kau pasti tidak akan percaya ini," Shiho menunjuk-nunjuk tubuh Joan yang dirasukinya, "Aku… sedang memakai fisikmu ini, ehm.. sebenarnya aku juga ingin keluar dari tubuh ini, namun aku tidak bisa karena seperti ada gembok di dalam sini. Makanya aku pun berencana untuk mencari tubuhku yang asli sehingga aku bisa pindah ke dalamnya…"

Joan seperti daritadi dihujani rasa syok. Jadi, di dalam tubuhnya ini, dia dirasuki oleh seseorang? Gila, ini membuat Joan merasa frustasi.

"Joan-san, jangan berpikir kalau aku memakai tubuhmu dan bersikap kesetanan, aku hanya ingin menjalankan misi itu dibantu Shinichi sehingga kita berdua sama-sama tidak rugi. Makanya…"

Joan mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Jangan sampai kau memanggil dukun atau orang pintar untuk mengusirku dari tubuhmu, karena kalau kau melakukannya, selain aku diusir, aku akan dikirim ke alam baka," ujar Shiho dengan suara yang tegas namun tidak dengan nada mengancam karena takutnya Joan malah mengambil keputusan yang salah.

"Sepertinya itu saja yang bisa kukatakan padamu. Aku capek banyak berbicara," maklum saat arwah Shiho berbicara, mereka tidak akan merasa lelah karena tidak punya badan. Namun sekarang, jalan mondar mandir dari rumah Shinichi ke Joan saja sudah melelahkan. Akhirnya Shiho mengucapkan salam, dan sebelum mematikan perekamnya, lalu Shiho teringat sesuatu, "Oh ya, tadi aku ketemu ayahmu di ruang tamu, dan karena aku tahu masalahmu jadi aku sudah minta maaf karena kau tidak sopan padanya kemarin…" Shiho tersenyum licik, "Jadi mengerti kan? Aku tidak akan merugikanmu sama sekali, tenang saja…"

Joan yang kini hanya duduk diam terpaku. Matanya tidak bergerak, hanya berkedip sesekali. Ia terlihat bengong karena pikirannya dipenuhi oleh pertanyaan.

"Kenapa harus aku yang kena? Dan… apa aku bisa percaya dengan apa yang video itu katakan?" ujar Joan sambil berbicara sendiri karena pikirannya sudah kacau. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya dan menyandarkan sikunya ke mejanya. Ia coba berpikir keras apa yang terjadi pada dirinya saat ini. Apa mungkin…

"Aku… mengidap kepribadian ganda?"

.

.

Joan masuk sekolah, dan dengan gontai ia berjalan. Ia seharian mengecek internet mengenai penyakit bipolar. Setahu dia, memang kalau penyakit kepribadian ganda atau DID itu berbicara tentang kedua kepribadian seseorang yang berlawanan. Namun setelah ia telusuri lagi, gejalanya mirip dengannya sekarang, seperti, berada di sesuatu tempat namun tidak ingat, bertemu dengan orang asing yang pernah bertemu penderita sebagai orang lain, mendengar suara asing, dan banyak macamnya, dan yang lebih parah bisa percobaan bunuh diri.

' _Tidak, aku tidak bisa begini terus, kalau tidak, kesehatan mentalku akan semakin parah… dan bisa membahayakan nyawaku…'_

Joan terus memikirkan 'kelainan mental' yang dialaminya, sampai ia pun duduk di meja kelasnya. Ia pun menaruh dahinya ke permukaan meja dan mencoba berpikir keras.

"Aku bisa kembali seperti semula… aku tidak ingin seperti ini… aku—" tiba-tiba seseorang mengetok-ketok mejanya. Joan pun langsung bangkit dari sandaran kepalanya di meja dan melihat ke arah Shinichi yang ternyata memanggilnya.

"Ikut aku," perintah Shinichi. Ia pun jalan ke arah luar kelas, dan meninggalkan Joan dengan penuh tanda tanya, namun akhirnya ia menuruti dan jalan mengikuti Shinichi.

.

"Jadi… orang, ehm, Miyano yang berada di dalam tubuhku ini meminta bantuan kepadamu?" tanya Joan. Sebenarnya ia sendiri juga sudah tahu saat menonton video yang dibuat oleh Shiho.

"Kemarin malam kau mengatakan padaku seperti itu…" ujar Shinichi dengan nada ketus.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak ingat," ujar Joan membantah. Kini mereka berdua saja berbicara di taman dekat lapangan futsal.

"Ehm… oke," Shinichi tidak ingin berlama-lama, "Asumsikan saja kalau kemarin memang benar-benar ada Shiho dalam tubuhmu, dan sekarang kau adalah Joan yang asli. Shiho menyuruhku untuk menasehatimu agar tidak berpikir macam-macam,"

Joan menerka-nerka, mungkin seperti yang video itu yang ia lihat, "Maksudmu seperti pergi ke dukun, dan orang pintar?"

Shinichi melebarkan matanya, dan mengangguk, "Ya semacam itu," ia pun menambahkan lagi, "Dan juga, kata Shiho, aku harus meyakinkanmu bahwa kau bukan pengidap DID,"

Joan seperti merasa jalan pikirannya terbaca jelas oleh si Shiho Miyano. Ada apa ini? Apakah selain Shiho bisa mengambil alih tubuhnya, tapi bisa mengambil juga otak dan pikirannya? Ia merasa tidak terima dengan hal itu. Ia merasa seakan-akan tubuh miliknya sendiri dimonopoli oleh sesuatu yang tak diundang.

"Aku… akan pergi ke psikolog,"

"Eh?"

"Aku akan menghilangkan sosok yang menganggu di tubuhku ini secara medis. Daripada dengan ilmu sihir ataupun ilmu hitam yang bisa memperburuk, bukan dengan kedokteran lebih baik…"

Mungkin Shinichi yang terkenal dengan kejeniusannya akan setuju dengan tindakan Joan, namun bagaimana dengan sekarang ini? Saat ini pikirannya sangat dipenuhi dengan kemungkinan bahwa Shiho itu memang benar-benar ada dan tinggal di dalam tubuh Joan, dan jelas itu bukan penyakit. Kalaupun terapi psikologi lebih aman, tapi hasilnya pasti akan sama saja, yaitu sama-sama menghilangkan sosok Shiho dari dunia ini. Tidak, dia tidak ingin itu terjadi. Ia tidak tahu. Secara logika memang eksistensi Shiho itu tidak mungkin, namun, perasaannya begitu kuat, dan seperti percaya kalau Shiho bisa ditolong dengan mencari indentitasnya.

"Ehm… bisa kau tunda dulu tidak, kunjunganmu ke psikolog?" tanya Shinichi dengan sedikit ragu.

"Kenapa?"

Shinichi berusaha agar keputusan Joan itu tidak dilakukan, "Aku rasa, daripada kau melakukan terapi psikologi, bagaimana kalau kita pelan-pelan mencoba berbicara dengan Shiho, yang merasukimu?"

Joan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, ia tidak setuju, "Tidak… kau ini ingin bicara apa padanya? Bagaimana kalau isinya adalah sekedar omong kosong?"

"Tidak," ujar Shinichi tegas, "Awalnya aku mencurigainya, tapi Shiho pernah membuktikan dirinya memang Shiho dari ingatannya. Shiho …bukan orang yang suka berbicara omong kosong, aku mengenalnya dengan baik, dia tidak mungkin…" ia sesaat terdiam, lalu melanjutkan, "Sengaja berniat jahat pada orang lain, apalagi sepertimu ini…"

Joan melihat ekspresi Shinichi yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Sebelumnya ia selalu melihat Shinichi yang mukanya terlalu kaku, dingin, dan tatapan matanya selalu membuat Joan itu seperti hanya seekor kutu. Namun kini ia terlihat gelisah, lebih kompromi, dan berusaha keras agar Shiho Miyano itu tidak dihilangkan dari tubuhnya. Apa mungkin…

"Kudo," ujar Joan, ia awalnya takut apakah pertanyaannya terlalu pribadi, namun ia memberanikan diri supaya semuanya terkuak dengan jelas, "Apa kau suka dengan Shiho Miyano?"

Muka Shinichi sontak memerah, "Eh?" Ia pun merenung, bagaimana dia mulai merasakan debaran saat bertemu dengan Shiho waktu itu. Saat Shiho adalah orang pertama yang selalu membuat harinya berwarna, dengan sifat ketus dan sombongnya gadis itu.

.

 _*Flashback*_

" _Geez… kau ini bocah sekali!" Shiho mencubit pipi Shinichi yang saat itu empat tahun lebih muda daripadanya. Shinichi pun menepis dengan kasar tangan Shiho. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di rumah Shinichi untuk belajar bersama di ruang tamu, dengan meja yang rendah dan mereka duduk bersebelahan di lantai._

" _Lepaskan! Aku tidak suka kau selalu menganggapku seperti anak kecil…" muka Shinichi seperti merah padam karena dibuat malu oleh Shiho. Shiho hanya tertawa iseng saja._

" _Kau memang anak kecil, bodoh, kau sudah seperti adikku sendiri," ejek Shiho sambil membuka buku pelajarannya lagi. Ia membenarkan kacamata bulatnya dan kembali membaca, "Hayo, kembali kerjakan soal itu, kau membuatku membuang-buang tenagaku…"_

 _Shinichi pun kembali kesal, karena ia dianggap seperti anak kecil bahkan adiknya. Akhirnya dengan iseng, ia melepaskan kacamata Shiho yang sedang membaca buku, dan itu membuat Shiho terkaget, "Hei, apa yang kau laku—"_

 _Saat Shiho menengok ke arah Shinichi, anak laki-laki itu memajukan tubuhnya dan mendaratkan bibirnya ke pipi Shiho yang terasa sangat lembut. Sontak, keduanya seperti merasakan aliran listrik mengalir pada tubuhnya._

 _Shinichi pun memundurkan badannya dan tersenyum nakal, "Seorang adik bisa mencium pipi kakaknya kan?"_

 _Muka Shiho pun memerah padam, ia mengambil kamus tebal di sampingnya, "Dasar! Kenapa kau lakukan itu!" ia menggebuk-gebuk tubuh Shinichi dengan buku itu._

" _Aww, sakit… aww!" jerit Shinichi kesakitan. Namun setelah itu mereka tertawa bersama. Saat itu Shinichi merasakan bahwa bertemu dengan Shiho merupakan hari di mana dia bisa tertawa lepas dan bahagia._

 _*End of Flashback*_

 _._

 _._

Joan melihat raut muka Shinichi yang seperti sangat sedih, dan membuat gadis itu mengerti.

' _Ternyata benar Shinichi menyukainya,'_ ujar Joan dalam hati.

"Kenapa aku harus terlibat dalam hubungan kalian berdua?" tanya Joan sedikit tak rela.

Shinichi mengangkat bahu, "Aku tidak tahu, tapi setidaknya, selama Shiho atau kepribadianmu yang lain di tubuhmu itu tidak membahayakanmu mungkin… kita memang bisa benar-benar membantunya."

Joan sekali lagi ingin membantah, namun ia melihat jam tangannya menunjukkan lima menit lagi masuk kelas, akhirnya ia menghela napas. Walaupun dirinya seperti boneka yang dipakai Shiho dan Shinichi untuk keuntungan mereka, ia seperti merasa bahwa Shiho itu memang butuh bantuan. Akhirnya Joan pasrah dan menerimanya walaupun tetap sedikit ragu, "Kalau begitu buktikan kepadaku kalau kalian tidak akan merugikanku dan mencelakai orang-orang di sekitarku.

.

Joan dan Shinichi masuk ke kelasnya, anak lain pun langsung berhamburan untuk duduk di kursinya. Setelah Joan setuju untuk tetap membiarkan Shiho berada di tubuhnya, Shinichi merasa sedikit lega meski dia tidak tahu apakah dirinya bisa benar-benar bertanggung jawab atas Joan. Sementara itu, Joan sedikit bisa leluasa di depan Shinichi. Awalnya ia merasa takut berada di depan Shinichi, namun sekarang, Shinichi memohon agar Joan tidak mengambil tindakan cepat, jadi sikapnya sedikit lunak. Sedikit. Setelah mereka berbincang di bawah tadi, muka Shinichi kembali datar.

.

.

"Hei, kalian berdua, tadi kemana saja pagi-pagi?" tanya Heiji duduk menghadap Shinichi, dan bertemu kepada dia dan Joan. Saat ini sudah jam istirahat dan mereka pun mulai makan bersama.

"Eh?" ujar Joan kaget.

"Tadi aku mencarimu Joan-chan, kau tidak ada tapi ada tasmu di kursimu, dan saat kita mau mulai pelajaran, kalian berdua balik berbarengan…" Kazuha yang jalan menghampiri teman-temannya itu pun juga bertanya mengenai kejadian tadi, dan ya, Ran di belakang Kazuha memandangi mereka dengan pandangan bertanya.

Joan berusaha untuk mencari alasan, tapi otaknya buntu, akhirnya Shinichi angkat bicara.

"Tadi aku bertemu dengan dia di perpustakaan, dan kebetulan sama-sama ingin kembali ke kelas, jadi ya…." Shinichi mengada-ngada dengan ide seadanya, hanya untuk membuat ketiga orang yang penasaran itu bungkam. Joan pun mendukungnya dengan mengangguk-angguk.

"Tsk tsk, ya ampun kalian berdua, apa kalian serajin itu ya sampai harus membaca buku ya pagi-pagi…" ujar Heiji menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Ah… tidak juga kok Hattori…" Joan pun tertunduk untuk mengambil bekal dari tasnya, "Ayo kita makan," Akhirnya mereka pun makan bersama.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tadi tidak mengajakku ke perpustakaan?" tanya Ran pelan. Saat ini Ran bersama Shinichi jalan bersama sehabis pulang dari sekolah. Seperti biasa, mereka selalu berdampingan. Joan juga menghindar dari mereka dan bilang Joan masih ada urusan di sekolah. Kali ini, Ran tidak terlalu memaksa Joan untuk ikut pulang bersama, karena pengalaman dari kemarin.

"Eh?"

"Tadi pagi, saat kau ke perpustakaan, kenapa kau ke sana sendirian saja tanpaku?" tanya Ran ulang.

"Kau kan… tadi ke kelasnya Sonoko setelah sampai sekolah dan, aku tak yakin kau suka membaca," jawab Shinichi. Ran pun seperti ingat dirinya memang tidak terlalu suka pergi ke perpustakaan karena sangat membosankan.

Mereka pun tetap berjalan berdua. Ran yang masih bertanya-tanya pun bersuara lagi, "Tapi… sepertinya kau sudah tidak terlalu kejam pada Joan-chan ya?"

Shinichi melirik Ran dan mengangkat alis, "Maksudnya?"

Ran mengangguk, "Ya… tadi pas kita makan siang bersama, aku melihat kalian berdua berbicara serius, dan Joan tidak terlalu canggung seperti hari pertama ia masuk…"

Shinichi pun mengingat, ah, pasti waktu Joan menanyakan alamat rumahnya dan ingin berbicara dengannya untuk memastikan dan mengenal siapa Shiho itu.

"Bukannya kau yang menyuruhku untuk bersikap baik padanya selagi ia duduk sebelahan denganku…" ujar Shinichi heran.

Ran tersenyum tipis, "Ah… iya ya, aku lupa," akhirnya mereka tidak melanjutkan berbicara lagi, walaupun isi kepala Ran seperti dipenuhi pertanyaan kenapa suasana awkward antara Shinichi dan Joan bisa menghilang dalam satu malam. Apa Ran… wajar kalau dia merasa cemburu?

.

.

Shinichi membukakan pintu rumahnya yang diketok-ketok dari luar. Dan yak, sesuai perjanjian, Joan datang ke rumahnya. Dan melihat raut wajahnya, kali ini benar-benar Joan, bukan Shiho.

"Bolehkan aku masuk?" tanya Joan sembari di depan pintu.

Shinichi mempersilahkannya masuk dan Joan pun masuk, "Duduk saja di situ," tuan rumah menunjuk pada sofa panjang ruang tamunya. Joan pun duduk, dan Shinichi duduk di sofa yang kecil.

"Jadi bisa kau ceritakan siapa sebenarnya Shiho Miyano itu?" tanya Joan langsung tanpa basa basi.

Shinichi pun menegakkan tubuhnya, ia menghela napas, "Jadi kuceritakan dulu, awalnya, bagaimana aku bisa bertemu dengan Shiho, tiga tahun lalu,"

Shinichi pun membuka mulutnya dan-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maaf ya untuk chapter ini lebih sedikit, karena aku merasa ga bisa panjang2 untuk skarang, dan aku ada kabar. Bakal ada kemungkinan kalau aku bakal lama updatenya untuk chapter selanjutnya, hiks, maaf ya aku akan sibuk untuk kehidupan di dunia nyata. Hehe, tapi aku ga akan stop kok, tetep follow ya, dan jangan lupa review di kolom bawah. Kritik dan saran ya terima kasih**


	4. Chapter 4

**HAI GUYS! AKU BALIK LAGI SETELAH SEKIAN LAMA TT (DUH SENANGNYAAA), AKU UPDATE LAGI NIH SEMOGA YANG SUDAH SABAR MENUNGGU BISA ENJOY BACA LAGI. YAK TANPA PANJANG LEBAR... HAPPY READING, PLIS COMMENT DAN SUBSCRIBE YA! THANK YOU!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _2 tahun 3 bulan yang lalu._

 _Shinichi Kudo saat itu berusia 14 tahun, berada di kelas 3 SMP, di Beika. Dulu dirinya saat itu masih tinggal dengan orang tuanya, Yusako Kudo dan Yukiko Kudo_ _._ _Yusaku seorang novelis misteri dan Yukiko seorang artis Jepang yang sedang mencapai puncak karirnya. Terlihat seperti keluarga yang sempurna, namun tidak bagi Shinichi, setiap hari, kedua orang tuanya terus berargumen tanpa jeda, mereka seperti tidak lepas dari masalah, selalu ada konflik di meja makan, ruang tamu, dan kamar. Rumahnya selalu tenang jika salah satu dari mereka tidak ada di rumah, ataupun dua-duanya._

 _Hal itu membuat Shinichi muak dengan tinggal di rumahnya itu. Besar namun menyesakkan. Akhirnya Shinichi lebih suka pergi ke luar rumah. Ia benci berada di antara orang tuanya yang mungkin sudah tidak merasakan cinta lagi._

 _Akhirnya sekali ia keluar siang hari, ia masuk ke mini market dekat rumahnya. Tempat itu kecil, satu lantai, dan ada meja outdoor untuk pembeli yang ingin makan atau minum di situ. Shinichi yang datang saat itu melihat-lihat makanan apa yang ia bisa makan, karena sedari tadi ia merasa lapar namun ia tidak mau makan di rumah, toh ibunya itu belum tentu mau masak untuknya._

 _Ia mengambil satu cup ramen, dan ingin membayarkan pada kasir, namun saat jalan ke sana, ada seorang gadis berambut pendek, dengan hoodie hitam menutupi kepalanya menubruk tubuhnya dan menunduk untuk meminta maaf pada Shinichi dan kembali jalan lagi. Shinichi yang hanya melirik tidak peduli pun kembali berjalan ke kasir._

" _Jadi semuanya 100 yen," ujar penjaga kasir pada Shinichi. Shinichi pun merogoh dompet di saku jaketnya untuk mengambil uang, namun ia mendapati dompetnya sudah tidak ada di saku._

" _Huh? Dompetku ke mana?" Shinichi kembali merogoh ke sisi satunya, lalu saku celananya, namun tidak ada. Lalu ia mengingat gadis misterius yang tadi menabraknya. Jangan-jangan… dia dicopet._

 _Akhirnya Shinichi berbalik, dan memandang ke segala arah, melihat, dan melihat gadis berambut pendek, dengan jaket hitam. Shinichi pun bergegas menghampiri gadis itu. Pasti gadis itu yang mengambil dompetnya._

 _Shinichi lantas menarik tangan gadis itu saat ingin mengambil barang di stan, "Kembalikan dompetku," ujar Shinichi dengan amarah._

 _Gadis itu terkaget, dan menatap Shinichi dengan pandangan bingung, "Pardon?"_

" _Kau tadi menabrak tubuhku sengaja untuk mengambil dompetku kan?" tanya Shinichi kembali. Ia melihat ke sisi saku jaket gadis itu untuk mencari dompetnya._

" _Maksudmu apa menuduhku? Aku tidak mengambil apa-apa darimu…" jawab gadis itu dengan ketus._

" _Jangan bohong, jelas-jelas itu kau tadi!" ujar Shinichi tidak menyerah, "Kau tadi mengambil dompetku dan berpura-pura menjadi pembeli biasa, supaya tidak dikira kabur kan?"_

 _Gadis itu menarik napasnya kencang, ia menatap laki-laki di depannya yang ia lihat kemungkinan adalah anak SMP, "Bocah ini…" ia berkacak pinggang kesal, "Dengar ya adik, aku saja baru sampai ke sini, dan belum kelilingi tempat ini, jadi sepertinya kau salah orang…"_

 _Gadis itu pun meninggalkan Shinichi, namun Shinichi menahannya,_

" _Hei tunggu! Jangan kabur!" Shinichi menarik tudung jaket hitam gadis itu, sehingga rambut gadis itu terkibas, dan terlihat coklat kemerahan. Gadis yang tertarik itu sontak kaget, dan tanpa aba-aba, ia langsung berbalik menghadap Shinichi._

 _Di saat mata mereka bertemu, Shinichi terdiam melihat gadis itu. Mukanya sangat otentik, seperti boneka, matanya berwarna coklat seperti blasteran, dan rambutnya tidak seperti orang Jepang, namun belum selesai Shinichi terperangah dengan penampilan gadis itu, tiba-tiba gadis itu menarik tangan Shinichi yang tadi menarik bajunya, gadis itu meninju perut Shinichi._

" _Akh!" jerit Shinichi kesakitan._

 _Lalu gadis itu mengunci tangan Shinichi ke belakang punggungnya, sehingga Shinichi merasa tangannya ditarik, dan tubuhnya pun terjatuh ke lantai karena didorong. Orang-orang yang berbelanja lainnya melihat insiden dan pertengkaran itu langsung heboh dan berusaha menghentikan mereka berdua. Dan salah satunya menelepon polisi._

 _._

 _._

" _Hmm… jadi… dia tadi di mini market mencuri dompetmu, Shinichi?" ujar Wataru Takagi sambil mengetik komputer di depannya, dengan Shinichi yang pipinya membiru, dan gadis yang menyerangnya tadi duduk menyandar di kursi dengan masa bodoh. Kini Shinichi dan gadis itu diinterogasi karena melakukan keributan di mini market, sehingga keduanya dibawa ke kantor polisi_

" _Iya, tapi dia tidak mau mengaku, jadi aku terus tanya, dan saat aku ingin bawa ke sini, tiba-tiba aku diserang…" Shinichi menunjuk ke arah gadis itu dengan kesal. Dasar, mendekamlah di penjara, ujar Shinichi dalam hati._

" _Hmm… kalau begitu… nona…" gadis itu yang awalnya memandang ke arah lain pun menatap Takagi, "Kau… benar mencuri dompet darinya?"_

 _Gadis itu membalikkan saku di jaketnya keluar untuk memperlihatkan pada Takagi, "Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak mengambil, mata bocah itu saja yang rusak,"_

" _Eh, apa katamu?! Mataku rusak? Jelas-jelas kau yang mengambilnya, aku lihat dirimu saat menabrakku…"_

" _Kalau begitu sekarang, aku tidak membawa dompetmu kan? Aku hanya membawa uang untukku saja…"_

" _Kau ingin aku percaya? Kau bisa saja membuang dompetku ke tempat sampah, lalu mengambil uangnya…" ujar Shinichi berusaha mencari cara agar gadis itu mengaku._

" _Ya kalau seperti itu, kenapa tidak dicari dompetmu yang aku yakin juga tidak ada isinya itu di tempat sampah dekat kejadian? Ada tidak? Lalu ada tidak sidik jariku?"_

 _Shinichi merasa seperti bingung, namun ego dan harga dirinya tetap tinggi berusaha terus menuduh gadis itu, namun tiba-tiba pria bertubuh gembul itu muncul dari belakang dan menarik seorang gadis yang gaya berpakaiannya mirip dengan gadis yang kena tuduh oleh Shinichi._

" _Ada apa Chiba? Dan dia… siapa yang kau tangkap?" tanya Takagi begitu melihat orang yang ditangkap oleh rekan kerjanya itu memiliki cara berpakaian yang sama dengan gadis yang sedang ia interogasi._

" _Tadi setelah kami cek CCTV depan minimarket dan area sekitar, kami menemukan kemana pelaku sebenarnya lari, dan kami menemukannya," Shinichi melebarkan matanya dan melirik ke belakang, dan yang ditangkap memang lebih mirip dengan orang yang menabraknya, dan gadis di sebelahnya… menatap Shinichi dengan tatapan sinis. Ya, Shinichi salah menuduh orang. Dirinya langsung mengumpat kecil dan meracau, merasakan rasa malu atas kebodohannya. Mana sekarang ia merasa gadis yang ia tuduh itu hanya menatapnya kesal._

 _Tiba-tiba bapak tua dengan botak di tengah langsung lari ke dalam menghampiri mereka, "Shiho? Kenapa kau bisa di kantor polisi? Kau tidak apa-apa?" ia menghampiri gadis itu dengan langkah cepat dan penuh kekhawatiran._

" _Tidak ada apa-apa, paman, hanya ada anak bodoh yang menuduhku tanpa bukti," ujar Shiho dengan malas. Bapak itu pun melihat ke arah Shinichi yang sangat diam tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Namun yang ada, bapak itu malah kaget melihat Shinichi._

" _Loh, Shinichi? Kenapa kau di sini?" ujar bapak itu bingung karena ternyata ia mengenal orang yang menuduh Shiho._

" _Eh, Professor Agasa?" ia melihat Agasa dan Shiho bergantian, "Kau kenal dengannya?"_

" _Oh, ini…" ujar Agasa lalu mundur untuk memperkenalkan Shiho pada Shinichi._

" _Kenalkan, ini Shiho Miyano, keponakanku yang baru saja pindah dari Amerika," lalu Agasa pun berbalik ke arah Shiho, "Shiho, kenalkan, dia Shinichi Kudo dan aku berteman baik dengan ayahnya, dan dia akan menjadi tetanggamu nanti…"_

" _Eh, tetangga?" ujar Shinichi. Ia melirik Shiho yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam, dan membuatnya merinding._

 _Agasa mengangguk, "Iya, dia akan tinggal di rumahku, jadi kalian berdua, lupakan kejadian ini, dan berbaiklah satu sama lain," ujarnya sambil melihat Shiho dan Shinichi bergantian. Sedangkan Shiho dan Shinichi hanya menatap dengan tatapan sengit. Sepertinya keduanya sulit untuk berinteraksi dengan baik._

 _._

 _._

" _Wuah, jadi, kau masih 18 tahun, tapi sudah lulus kuliah di Cambridge University?" ujar Yukiko kagum sambil melihat Shiho di depannya yang makan. Kini atas permintaan maaf karena insiden salah tuduh tadi, kedua orang tua Shinichi pun mengundang Shiho dan Agasa untuk makan malam di rumahnya._

" _Iya begitulah, Shiho adalah anak yang genius, dari umur 15 tahun, dia lulus SMA, dan ikut tes universitas, dan hasilnya pun tertinggi,"_

" _Wah, keren sekali, kau mengambil jurusan apa, Miyano?" tanya Yukiko._

" _Chemical Engineering," jawab Miyano singkat._

" _Pasti kau ditarik banyak perusahaan untuk bekerja di tempat mereka, Miyano?" tanya Yusaku penasaran sambil menyendok makanannya._

 _Shiho hanya tersenyum kecil, "Tidak juga, setelah saya lulus saya belum mendapatkan pekerjaan tetap…"_

" _Tapi kalau kau pindah ke Jepang begini dan apply ke beberapa perusahaan, pasti mereka banyak yang mau menerimamu…" ujar Yusaku._

" _Saya rasa tidak selalu seperti itu, jaman sekarang, pengalaman merupakan modal penting bagi seseorang untuk bekerja di perusahaan, dan saya masih kurang…" ujar Shiho dengan tenang. Yusaku dan Yukiko hanya mengangguk pelan, lalu melanjutkan makan._

 _Shinichi mengunyah makanan dengan hening, tanpa berkomentar apapun. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa setelah ayahnya mengajak makan malam Shiho. Jujur, bagi dia, gadis itu tetap terasa mengintimidasi dirinya. Apalagi setelah mengetahui fakta bahwa Shiho orang yang cerdas, ya.. walaupun Shinichi tidak peduli, namun ia jadi diyakinkan bahwa gadis itu bukan orang yang mudah dihadapi. Ia pun melirik Shiho. Gadis itu kini memakai kemeja putih dan pita, sehingga Shiho terlihat feminin, berbeda saat ia temui di minimarket. Dan selain dari mukanya yang ketus, gadis itu sangat cantik. Mukanya sangat terlihat anggun dan tenang, seperti ratu di kerajaan._

 _Shiho yang merasa ditatap langsung melirik ke arah Shinichi, dan membuat jantung Shinichi mendadak seperti meloncat keluar. 'Gila, kenapa tiba-tiba aku jadi canggung seperti ini?' ujar Shinichi dalam hati. Sedangkan Shiho yang melihat Shinichi seperti tertangkap basah hanya menyunggingkan sedikit senyum._

" _Jadi Miyano, apa ada rencana untuk mencari pengalaman kerja di Jepang?" tanya Yusaku._

" _Aku belum tahu, aku rasa aku ingin istirahat dulu di Jepang dalam beberapa waktu yang lama…" ujar Shiho._

" _Oh, apa orang tuamu tidak khawatir kau tinggal di Jepang? Atau mereka akan mengunjungimu ke sini?" ujar Yukiko penasaran._

 _Shiho pun yang sedang menyendok makanannya berhenti bergerak. Agasa menatap ke arah Shiho yang terdiam, "Orang tua saya sudah meninggal…"_

 _Semua orang di sana, tak terkecuali Shinichi mendengarnya pun kaget, "Eh, a… aduh… maafkan bibi, Miyano, bibi harusnya tidak banyak bertanya…" Yukiko berusaha menutup mulutnya dan makan kembali. Shinichi melihat ke arah Shiho. Ia cukup kaget, dengan fakta bahwa Shiho adalah yatim piatu._

" _Maka dari itu, Shiho pindah ke sini agar dia tidak kesepian…" ujar Agasa yang berusaha memecahkan suasana yang tidak enak, dan mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Yusaku, kudengar perilisan buku novelmu akan mulai 3 hari lagi, bagaimana persiapannya?" tanyanya._

" _Aku tidak terlalu banyak mengurusnya, hanya press conference dan penandatangan buku, karena malamnya aku akan terbang ke Hong Kong untuk pertemuan,"_

" _Benarkah?" ujar Profesor Agasa, "Dan kudengar salah satu novelmu ada yang mau diadaptasi ke film,"_

" _Ya, director ada yang berbicara padaku, dan aku sendiri masih mempertimbangkannya..."_

" _Wuah… Yusaku, kau benar-benar sudah menjadi sukses ya… Yukiko pasti bangga mempunyai suami terkenal sepertimu…"_

 _Yukiko mengangkat alisnya, "Eh?", lalu ia pun tertawa kembali, "Ah, ya bisa dibilang begitu, suamiku ini sangat popular di kalangan para actor, karena banyak yang ingin memainkan karakter di novelnya…" Yukiko pun merangkul lengan Yusaku, dan tersenyum ceria padanya, "Jadi aku sangat senang bisa bersama dengannya…" Yusaku sedikit kaget melihat istrinya yang ia suka ajak bertengkar tiba-tiba mesra di depannya, dan ia hanya memaksa tersenyum._

 _Sedangkan Shinichi melihatnya, tidak suka, karena tahu bahwa mereka berdua tidak serius mengatakannya, akhirnya, ia beranjak dari kursi, dan pergi meninggalkan,_

" _Aku kenyang," ujar Shinichi sambil mengelap mulutnya dengan tisu._

" _Eh, Shinichi, ini masih banyak,"_

" _Tidak, kalian makan saja, toh, biasanya kalian lebih suka makan sendiri-sendiri…" Shinichi meninggalkan tempat makan itu, dan membuat orang tuanya terdiam. Agasa pun merasa canggung, dan Shiho hanya melihat Shinichi sambil meminum airnya._

 _._

 _Kini dia berada di teras belakang rumahnya, Shinichi merogoh sesuatu di sakunya, lalu mengeluarkan kotak rokok dari sakunya. Sejak empat bulan yang lalu, dirinya mulai jadi perokok. Dia merasakan frustasi dengan yang dialaminya. Ia menyalakan korek, lalu menghidupkan rokoknya lalu meniupnya. Melihat sandiwara kedua orang tuanya sungguh membuat dirinya muak dan tak tahan._

" _Jadi ini tempat yang pas untuk merokok…"_

 _Shinichi terkaget mendengar suara, dan melirik ke belakang, dan mendapati Shiho mendatanginya lalu berdiri di sebelahnya. Shinichi menatap gadis itu bingung, dan menghembuskan rokoknya lagi._

" _Kau sendiri… sedang apa di sini?" tanya Shinichi._

" _Hanya mencari udara segar," ujar Shiho, "Namun sepertinya aku salah ke sini, aku malah mencium bau asap rokok…"_

" _Ya sudah, kalau begitu jangan datang ke sini…" ujar Shinichi dengan kesal._

" _Tapi… aku lebih memilih di sini daripada diinterogasi oleh kedua orangtuamu…" ujar Shiho sambil menatap langit malam._

 _Shinichi terdiam, ia ikut menatap langit, sambil menghisap rokok. Ia merasa lebih tenang berada di luar._

" _Apa ayah dan ibumu… akan berencana untuk bercerai?" ujar Shiho. Shinichi terdiam, ia mengambil puntung rokoknya dari mulutnya lalu melirik Shiho._

" _Heh?"_

" _Melihat tingkahmu tadi, sepertinya ayah dan ibunya memiliki hubungan yang tidak seharmonis itu," ujar Shiho, "Yah, kedua orang yang memiliki nama yang besar ketika menjadi pasangan… tentu sangat mudah diterpa, banyak juga yang bercerai…"_

" _Hei," ujar Shinichi dengan nada kesal, "Apakah hubungan yang tidak harmonis harus selalu diakhiri dengan perceraian?" tanya Shinichi dengan sinis._

 _Shiho tersenyum kecil, "Ku pikir kau seperti lebih ingin mereka berpisah daripada melihat mereka bersandiwara menjadi pasangan harmonis…"_

" _Oh, begitu?" ujar Shinichi, tersenyum sinis, lalu menghirup rokoknya lagi, "Mungkin kalau seperti itu, aku bisa hidup lebih tenang tanpa melihat mereka berdua bersikap seperti itu… mereka bersikap seolah-olah tidak ada yang tahu mereka sedang memiliki konflik, bahkan aku yakin sebenarnya professor tahu…"_

 _Shiho diam dan tertawa kecil sambil menyisir rambutnya asal ke belakang dengan tangan "Dasar bocah…"_

" _Berhenti memanggilku bocah! Aku hanya empat tahun lebih muda daripadamu!" ujar Shinichi kesal pada Shiho._

" _Memang kau bocah…" ujar Shiho, "Kau masih belum mengerti apa artinya jika orang tuamu berpisah…."_

" _Maksudmu?" tanya Shinichi._

 _Shiho membalikkan badannya menghadap Shinichi. Sontak ia terkejut menatap Shiho dengan jarak yang cukup dekat. Tubuhnya juga sama tingginya dengan Shiho, sehingga dia bisa melihat Shiho dengan jelas._

" _Maksudku…" Shiho pun membalikkan tubuhnya, "Sebaiknya kau buang rokokmu, minum susu, dan tidur dengan nyenyak… besok pagi kau pasti masuk sekolah kan?"_

" _Eh? Dasar, aku tidak mau mendengar kata-katamu yang sok bijak itu," dalam hati Shinichi ia terus mengumpat, kenapa dirinya bersikap seperti anak kecil di depan Shiho?_

" _Baiklah, kalau begitu sekalian saja aku pulang," ujar Shiho meninggalkan Shinichi, "Met bobo bocah…"_

 _Shinichi tidak ingin memandang ke belakang, namun setelahnya, ia menghela napas kencang, mematikan rokoknya dan membuang asal ke arah depan, "Dasar gadis itu, bersikap sok tua sekali!" ujar Shinichi_ _dengan geram_ _, namun mukanya begitu merah karena malu._

 _._

 _Hari setelah Shiho tinggal di rumah Agasa, Shinichi pun bangun lebih pagi. Awalnya ia melewati rumah Agasa tidak sengaja, namun ia teringat dengan Shiho. Akhirnya ia pun berhenti._

" _Ah kenapa aku malah mencarinya?" gumamnya dalam hati._

 _Setelah itu, esoknya dengan pelan-pelan ia selalu berjalan ke arah rumah Agasa, ia melirik-lirik ke dalam, mencari seseorang. Tak hanya sekali, esoknya, sebelum dia berangkat ke sekolah, ia sengaja berjalan memutar melewati rumah Agasa, mengecek apakah orang itu ada._

 _Ia menyadari bahwa seperti dirinya seperti penguntit. Tapi rasa penasaran itu terus ada. Sampai akhirnya saat Shinichi melirik-lirik ke arah dalam, Shiho tiba-tiba keluar dari rumah Agasa, sambil membawa secangkir teh , dan mendapati Shinichi sedang diam terpaku di depan rumah._

" _Kau…" ujar Shiho. Shinichi kaget seakan seperti dirinya tertangkap basah._

" _Eh, aku…. Hanya lewat ke arah sekolahku…"_

" _Aku, tidak tanya," ujar Shiho singkat. Shinichi mendengarnya dan membuatnya malu. Untuk apa dirinya mengatakan hal itu._

" _Oh, iya aku hanya bilang saja!" ujar Shinichi pun langsung kabur meninggalkan Shiho. Shiho yang melihatnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan melihat punggung Shinichi dan berjalan cepat._

 _._

 _._

" _Eh, guru privat?" ujar Shinichi bingung. Yukiko mengangguk sambil mengoleskan make up di kamarnya._

" _Iya, ibu sudah menyewa guru privat untukmu," ujar Yukiko._

" _Tapi untuk apa?" tanya Shinichi bingung, "Kurasa nilaiku sudah cukup baik dan tidak memerlukan kursus lagi,"_

 _Yukiko langsung menatap Shinichi tajam dan menunjukkan ke arah puteranya, "Kau! Itu malas! Shinichi! Kau tahu tidak, di dunia ini yang berhasil adalah orang rajin bukan orang pintar namun pemalas sepertimu! Dan ibu ingin dengan adanya guru privat, kau bisa belajar lebih sering,"_

 _Shinichi memutar bola matanya, "Itu karena pelajarannya yang terlalu mudah,"_

" _Pokoknya," ujar Yukiko dengan tegas, "Ibu sudah menyuruh guru privatmu datang ke rumah," Shinichi pun memasang muka cemberut, 'Dasar ibu, suka bertindak dengan seenaknya!' ujarnya dalam hati._

 _Tak lama, bunyi bel rumahnya terdengar. Akhirnya Yukiko pun keluar dari kamar beserta Shinichi, dan membukakan pintu._

" _Nah, ini, guru privatmu…" ujar Yukiko dengan ramah. Shinichi melebarkan matanya, ia terkaget dengan apa yang ia lihat, yaitu Shiho datang ke rumahnya sebagai guru privatnya!_

" _Pagi," ujar Shiho, ia melihat Shinichi yang ekspresinya seperti bengong dan mulutnya terganga. Ia hanya menundukkan memberi salam pada Yukiko._

" _Maaf ya Miyano, memanggilmu di saat pagi seperti ini," ujar Yukiko halus, lalu menatap ke arah anaknya, "Shinichi, sebaiknya kau bereskan meja di ruang tengah, supaya bisa dipakai oleh kalian untuk belajar"_

" _Hah? Apa sih bu, tapi—"_

" _Sekarang."_

 _Shinichi hanya menghela napas kesal, akhirnya ia dengan terpaksa pun menuruti suruhan ibunya, sedangkan Shiho hanya melihat tingkah Shinichi yang seperti anak ayam yang menciut dengan masa bodoh duduk di sofa tengah. Akhirnya Yukiko meninggalkan mereka berdua lalu masuk ke kamar. Shinichi duduk bersebrangan di sofa yang kecil._

" _Kenapa dari semua orang, harus kau yang menjadi guru privatku?" ujar Shinichi dengan kesal._

" _Memang kenapa? Ada yang aneh?" Shiho mengeluarkan kertas dan pensil dari tasnya,_

" _Dirimu masuk ke rumahku dan duduk di sini saja bagiku sudah aneh,"_

" _Oh iya… Yah, bisa dibilang ini tidak disengaja… aku mengajar untuk mendapatkan beberapa uang saku, mana mungkin aku meminta seluruhnya pada paman, jadi aku mencari, dan kebetulan ibumu sepertinya bisa dibujuk…"_

" _Jadi kau yang meminta ini semua?"_

 _Shiho pun tertawa sinis, "Hei, ada apa sih dengan dirimu? Harusnya kau bersyukur bahwa ada lulusan dari Amerika yang mau mengajarmu,"_

" _Aku sudah cukup baik dalam nilai akademis, tidak perlu tambahan kursus segala," ujar Shinichi._

" _Oh iya?" ujar Shiho, "Saat aku seumurmu, aku sudah mau lulus SMA, kau sendiri apa? Bagiku kau sama saja selama perkataanmu itu seperti anak kecil,"_

" _Apa? Jadi sekarang kau berani merendahkanku?!" Shinichi langsung merasakan ketegangan pada ototnya. Ia tidak terima seakan-akan Shiho sedang merendahkannya sekarang._

 _Shiho yang melihat reaksi Shinichi yang uring-uringan dan disulut emosi, hanya memasang muka datar, "Woah, kau merasa seperti itu? Aku tidak menyangka kau langsung berpikiran negatif begitu…". Gadis itu melirik ke jam nya, "Hei, daripada kau sendiri jadi emosi tidak jelas dan membuang waktu, lebih baik aku mulai sekarang ya…"_

 _Shiho mengambil kertas dari tasnya, lalu menulis beberapa, dan ia menyerahkannya pada Shinichi._

" _Coba kerjakan ini," perintah Shiho. Shinichi melihat ke kertas itu dan ia mengerjakan._

 _._

 _Setelah dua jam berlalu Shinichi merasakan penat di kepalanya, ia tidak menyangka ia akan merasa pusing dengan semua yang diberikan oleh Shiho padanya. Soal-soal yang setara dengan SMP namun lebih dalam. Gila, bahkan kejeniusannya tidak bisa mengalahkan kepintaran Shiho itu. Shinichi lantas bersandar di sofa. Usai belajar, Shiho pun membereskan bukunya, lalu mengambil tasnya untuk pulang._

" _Bagaimana? Masih tetap merasa bahwa kau cukup pintar?" tanya Shiho._

" _Itu… benar-benar soal yang setara untukku kan?" Shinichi meragukan apa yang dikerjakannya tadi._

" _Iya… aku tidak salah memilihkannya," ujar Shiho sambil mengangguk, "Setidaknya jika kau ingin kuliah di America, kau akan mendapatkan ujian soal seperti itu…"_

" _Gila… aku tidak mempercayainya…" gumam Shinichi._

 _Shiho mengangkat alisnya pelan, "Apa yang kau pikirkan? Aku tidak asal memberikannya padamu hanya karena… insiden waktu di minimarket itu…"_

" _Eh?" Shinichi merasa seperti_ _tertangkap basah._

" _Jujur saja, bocah," ujar Miyano dengan santai, "Sikapmu yang kurang ajar seperti ini karena kau masih tidak terima dengan insiden salah orang itu kan?"_

 _Shinichi mengernyitkan matanya. Shiho benar soal itu. Namun itu tidak sepenuhnya, ia tidak suka... bagaimana Shiho selalu membuat dia seperti orang yang menyedihkan, walaupun dengan sedikit kata-kata dan perlakuannya. Shiho menatap Shinichi yang terlihat banyak pikiran, hanya menghela napas kecil._

" _Fokus saja pada belajarmu," ujar Miyano, "Aku tidak meminta kau menyukaiku, hanya saja karena aku hadir di sini sebagai tutormu, aku harus memberi pelajar, dan terlebih dari itu, kau akan melihat hal yang lebih penting daripada pelajaran..."_

" _Maksudnya?"_

 _Shiho mengangkat alis, dan tertawa, "Tuh kan, liat dirimu,"_

" _You are too stupid to be a cruel person, Shinichi," ujar Miyano sambil tersenyum._

 _*End of Flashback*_

Joanna duduk sambil memegang cangkir teh yang disajikan oleh Shinichi. Ia terdiam, mendengar latar belakang dari sesosok Shiho Miyano, yang sebenarnya masih begitu tidak ia mengerti.

"Berhari-hari berlalu, dia menjadi tutorku, lama-lama kami pun jadi nyaman satu sama lain, karena orang tuaku juga jarang menemuiku, dan aku sering menemui dia. Walaupun kami dekat, Shiho tidak pernah bercerita mengenai latar belakangnya, keluarganya, dan masa lalunya, dia hanya memberikan kata-kata yang menenangkanku dan membuatku jadi pribadi yang lebih baik," ujar Shinichi, lalu berhenti sebentar, "Kami yang cukup memahami satu sama lain, tiba-tiba dirinya memutuskan untuk pergi ke London tanpa mengucapkan kata apapun sebelumnya, dia meninggalkanku sendirian di saat aku bergantung padanya, makanya, aku sempat membencinya."

"Kau..." ujar Joanna, "bercerita seakan-akan dia adalah orang yang istimewa,"

Shinichi tersenyum pahit, "Aku tidak yakin juga, namun yang pasti, dia memberi pengaruh yang besar bagi hidupku,"

Joanna pun mengangguk pelan, dan ia merasakan sedikit rasa iba pada Shiho. Walaupun awalnya ia sangat ketakutan dan benar-benar ingin mengusir pribadi Shiho dalam tubuhnya. Tapi entahlah, ia sendiri tidak merasa hidupnya cukup berharga sehingga ia harus melindungi dirinya sampai segitunya.

Ketika mereka selesai berbincang, tiba-tiba handphone Shinichi berdering, ia merogoh sakunya, dan melihat nama yang tertera di layar, lalu menghela napas berat.

"Tunggu sebentar ya, aku mengangkat telepon dulu," Shinichi pun pergi ke halaman belakang dan mengangkat teleponnya. Joanna hanya duduk diam manis, tak lama ia teringat hari itu sudah cukup malam, dan ia harus pulang. Saat ia berdiri, tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa pusing, badannya tidak mampu menahan rasa sakit itu, dan terjatuh ke lantai.

Tak lama, lima menit kemudian, Shinichi menutup teleponnya. Ia menghela napas dengan berat dan kembali ke ruang tamu dengan langkah berat, dan ia melihat Joan dengan cukup kaget.

"Joan-san? Apa yang terjadi?" ia terkaget melihat Joan duduk di lantai. Joan dengan pelan menyisir rambutnya ke belakang, dan menatap mata Shinichi. Sontak Shinichi yang sudah tidak merasa asing, mengetahui bahwa sorot mata itu bukan milik Joan, namun milik dia.

"Shiho?" ujar Shinichi tidak yakin.

Shiho perlahan berdiri dan merapikan bajunya. "Sampai kapan kau terus terkaget begitu melihatku?"

Shinichi masih tidak terbiasa dengan transformasi Joanna dengan Shiho yang menurutnya cukup aneh. Ia berdeham pelan, "Kenapa kau bisa hadir di sini?"

"Ya begitulah..." ujar Shiho pelan, "Bagaimana? Kau sudah membujuk gadis ini untuk tidak mengusirku?"

Shinichi menatap tajam Shiho dan mengangguk pelan, "Seperti yang kau lihat, Joan datang ke rumahku untuk mengetahui siapa dirimu,"

Shiho mengangkat alis, "Kau sudah makan?"

"Eh?"

"Sepertinya tubuh ini cukup lapar, lagipula," Shiho menatap tajam Shinichi dan membuat Shinichi tersentak, "Yang benar saja, masa kau membiarkan tamu datang tanpa diberikan makanan?" Shiho seketika berjalan meninggalkan ruang tamu dan ke arah dapur.

"Mau ngapain kau?" tanya Shinichi mengikutinya.

"Apa kau tidak masak? Kalau tidak, aku akan memasakkan makanan untuk makan malam," ujar Shiho lalu menengok ke arah Shinichi yang berada di belakangnya, "Seperti yang aku lakukan untukmu hampir setiap hari,"

Shinichi menghela napas. Shiho membongkar laci dan mencari celemek untuk dipakainya, dan membuka kulkas Shinichi.

"Oh my God! Seriously? Apa yang sebenarnya kau makan tiap hari selama aku tidak ada?" ujar Shiho dengan kesal.

Shinichi yang sedikit cemburut seperti anak kecil yang diomeli ibunya pun menjawab, "Kalau tidak di rumah Ran, professor Agasa, tapi karena professor sedang tidak ada di sini, aku makan makanan instan."

Mendengarnya, Shiho menggelengkan kepala, "Tsk tsk..."

"Karena di kulkas hanya ada telur, daging sosis, dan sisa nasi, aku buat nasi goreng," ujar Shiho lalu menyiapkan peralatan memasak. "Dasar... pedulikan tubuhmu dong, harusnya kau merasa cukup beruntung, tidak sepertiku yang tidak mempunyai tubuh asli seperti ini..."

Sepanjang memasak, Shiho cukup banyak mengomeli Shinichi karena gaya hidupnya yang berantakan sehingga membuat laki-laki itu merasa jengah. Namun sisi lain, ia merasa yakin kalau Shiho kini kembali di hadapannya, dan ia hanya berharap dalam hati kecilnya, Shiho Miyano terus ada menemaninya.


End file.
